Stratogale's story
by Ember411
Summary: Just because you are a teenage super hero, dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage problems with life, relationship and decisions.
1. Anne Parker Not A Normal Teenage Gal

**So I decided to re-start the Stratogale story all over again. Change things, add things, everything. Hopefully I can have more readers this time. Well thank you and enjoy.**

**_Stratogale's Story:. Just because your a super teen dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage girl problems._  
**

* * *

Anneliese Nikholle Parker woke up to the sound cars honking and loud screaming from her neighbors. _Stupid Italian!_ She thought._ They just don't know when it's time to shut up! At least they aren't like Nana and Papa. They're Greek so they were more louder than these guys. Well I guess I can candle them._

Anne got up and notice the time. It was seven forty. Crap! She was going to be late to school and her first class was math. Not the best teacher to deal with. Especially on Monday morning. Quickly Anne got up from her bed, rushed to put on a pair of bottoms, her sneakers, a shirt and her school bag. As she left her bedroom she heard her father on the phone, yelling at his boss, as her little sister was sitting on her high chair playing with her food.

"Hi Dad! Bye Dad!" She ran passed him.

"Annie!" Her father, Johnathan Parker, called her. Her father had black hair with green eyes. "Annie! Why'd you wake up late!"

"Sorry, over slept."

"You sneak out again?"

"Uh..." Anne thought. What was she suppose to say? She was out kicking some random kids butt for messing with her earlier that weekend? "Maybe?"

"Annie," Her father sighed, "Please stop sneaking out. We're in Metroville for crying out loud! There are villains out there for goodness me!"

"Dad, I'll be fine. I promise. I've got to go now!" She gave him a quick peck on the head. "Bye Dad! Bye Jane!" Anne proceeded to leave her apartment, shared with her sister and father. She lived on the top floor, there were five floors in total. She lived in an area full of loud, lively and extraordinary people. The apartments they lived in were similar to hers. There five in total. Two on each side and hers in the middle center. Of course being in a neighborhood that, on the outside, looked like total crap was due to those loud and lively people causing problems. Yelling at one another and blaming one for another. Yet, just one of those places you can imagine.

Metroville's traffic was bustling along, as usual. People were all over the place, busily hurrying about. Anne didn't mind though. She was just another brunette, vivacious and bubbly girl living in the moment. Highly extraordinary. Anne ran through the crows on the city hoping to get to school on time. Being forced to wait at one stop as the walking sign was red, she listned to both birds and human conversations.

Anne was different from them. She was stronger than any other female, should could talk and understand many birds and best yet, the one thing almost everyone envy and dreams of having, she could fly. She knew where her gifts came from. She known since she was three and now, at fifteen, she could...still not control them as much as she wanted. She would catch herself having a ten minute conversation with a bird or lifting up a very heavy object. The worst was when she was feeling happy and she started to float off her feet. Twelve years of self practice had gone well but still suffered.

Anne had just crossed the street when she heard a whole bunch of screams from down the street. She followed the screams and notice that the crowed was pointing up to the building in front of them. Up there was a little boy, hanging on to dear life to a beam. Crying harshly for his Mama. Anne glanced between the child and the clock next to her. Seven fifty-five. "I've got time." She smiled.

Quickly Anne discovered a quiet area where she could dig through the garbage. She found an old black mask with a few tears on the side and one straight down the middle. Quickly she placed that on her face, along with tying her long dark hair up in a ponytail and hiding her bag in another trash barrel.

Anne left the area, looked towards the sky and smiled. _Head in the clouds, feet off the ground._ She thought. In a matter of seconds she was floating up in the air. She flew towards where the small boy was now holding on with only a few fingers left. As soon as the boy had lost his grab he was falling rapidly. Anne flew faster to the child and faster until she caught him. The crowd cheering and the small child hugging Anne blissfully, Anne flew back down to the ground and handed the child to his mother. She thanked Anne, Anne smiled and left again to where she had changed. When she returned she took the mask off and ran towards the school.

Arriving fifteen minutes late to school, due to two more hero works that happened on the way, Anne rapidly entered the school and ran down to her first class. She entered the room as quiet as possible and sat down at her seat, in the direct middle of the class.

"Miss Anneliese Parker?" Mrs. Quinn, not facing the students but knowing who it was, "I expect to see you after school."

"But I—"

"No 'But!'s" Mrs. Quinn snapped, turning around and giving a death related glare to the young teenager. "Or you could see the principal and see what he thinks, hmm?"

"After class seems good enough for me." Anne stated. Once the teacher turned her back Anne sighed, falling her head onto her desk. "This will be a long class, I just know it'll be long."


	2. Mr Incredible aka Bullhead and Family

**So I decided to re-start the Stratogale story all over again. Change things, add things, everything. Hopefully I can have more readers this time. Well thank you and enjoy.**

**_Stratogale's Story:. Just because your a super teen dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage girl problems._  
**

* * *

The final bell had rung. Anne was one of the last students to leave Western View Junior High. Though it was only October Anne had wished that school ended next month. Anne sat outside, leaning on the edge of the railings, reading a study guide book on birds. She figured that if she studied more about birds she could find more information on them and figure out their language. Anne paid no attention to those around her, as usual. She didn't even notice the black van watching her from across the street.

"That her?" One voice said. "That the flying girl?"

"Of course that is her, Daniel. How can you not remember her? We need her for our boss." The other man said.

"I'm just asking, Benjamin." Daniel replied, looking in the binoculars again. "She sure is one little pretty thing, isn't she Benjamin?"

"Shut up, Daniel." Benjamin replied.

Anne had just finished a chapter on Doves when she decided to leave. As rapidly as her legs brought her to school she went the same speed. Her mind was flying into space so she didn't notice that she was right about to run into a tall student. Being so short, she was knocked down in an instant. The taller student turned around and faced down.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Anne got back up and began to walk again.

Down in the downtown city Anne was reading another chapter on birds when she heard bombs blow up. Turning her head she saw a tall man with bombs on him. He was screaming in French at someone. In a matter of seconds she saw a larger man in black and blue suite, lifting up a rock and throwing it at the French man. The two of them were fighting and soon enough the French man grabbed onto a nearby helicopter. Anne assumed the ride was his own. Rolling her eyes she put everything down and pulled out the mask, from earlier, from her backpack. Quickly she threw the mask on when no one was looking and looked up at the sky. Head in the clouds, feet off the ground. She thought.

In a matter of seconds she was off in the air and began to head towards where the helicopter was. She notice that black and blue suite was following with her in a matching styled car. Anne, giggling at the car, knew it couldn't catch up to the French guy. Anne reached the helicopter and opened the door, stepping inside. She notice the French man was placing black bags down in a pile and starting to reach inside, pulling out money and jewelry.

"I thought people from Paris were already rich," Anne said loudly enough so the man heard her. "I guess you're not honestly French."

The man turned and said, "Vous êtes une fille stupide!"

"Pardon?"

"Vous êtes une fille stupide!"

"Sorry I can't understand you a bit." Anne commented. "Now why don't we make things easier and just hand back the money?"

"Êtes-vous censé être un super héros?" French man called. (Are you supposed to be a superhero?)

"I speak no French, barely." Anne replied. "Alright, guess we're gonna do this the hard way!"

Anne proceeded to fly over and start punching the French man. Punch, kick and much more did she fight. The French man kicked her and threw a bomb out. It blew up seconds later and the entire room was filled with smoke. Anne couldn't see a thing but knowing she was near the door of the helicopter, she latched the door opened and out came the gas. She notice the French man was about to jump out on the other side of the helicopter. The moment he jumped, Anne jumped up and flew over to where he was falling.

Anne grabbed the French man by his back. While he continued to scream at her in the language she didn't understand, Anne began to spin around—making the French man dizzy. Anne gave a few more punches before finally deciding that the man had had enough kicks for the day. Slowly she descended back down towards the ground with the French Man nodding off here and there. Black and blue suite caught up to where Anne was settling on the ground.

"Hey kid!" The black and blue suite called out to her. "That was pretty amazing out there."

Anne glanced around, thinking there was a kid around. She realized that he was talking to her. "Oh, thanks, I guess? Who is this guy?"

"Bomb Voyage."

"Bon Voyage?"

"Bomb Voyage," He repeated. "You new around here?"

"Moved here about ten years ago. Lived in New York," Anne explained. "Take the girl out of New York but can't keep New York out of the girl. That's what I've been told, I guess I act liked one. Don't know how one is where they came from, you know?"

"What's your name?" Anne glanced at him as if he had a billion heads. "I'm Mr. Incredible."

Anne kept glancing at him. She never thought of a super name because she was told to never become a super hero. Being intelligent as she was, with the exception of a few moments, shrugged with a smile. "Don't know. If anything I just recently began this super stuff and to be honest I'll probably stop doing it after...some day."

Mr. Incredible kept glancing and eyeballing her before saying, "Go to the NSA. Ask for Rick Dicker. He'll help you with everything you'll need to know."

"Becoming a super?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen almost sixteen."

"Rick's good with working with young and new supers. Was one myself once. Always skipped classes to go save lives," This Mr. Incredible guy kept talking and talk for another ten minutes or so. Eventually after twenty minutes of listening to him talk he had finished and Anne was pleased. She smiled brightly, not noticing that she was floating up until a few moments later.

"Sounds pretty cool...oops, sorry! I'm still trying to control the flying parts. Just happens when I'm very happy and joyful!" She giggled. "Well I've got to go now, Bullhead. Catch you on a flip flop."

"Mr. Incredible!" He called out as Anne flew away.

Back home Anne flew into her bedroom window and laid down on the bed. Her father was at work and someone was watching Jane until six. Anne sat up on her bed and listened to the birds outside of her bedroom, sitting on the tree. It was a small blue jay family consisting of a Mama, Papa and three little babies. The Mama was out hunting food and the Papa was watching the young. Anne listened to the story of Little Jay and Big Jay, a common story she's heard from the family since she was a little girl.

"Annie? Annie are you home?" Her father called as he entered inside. "Annie, are you in your room?"

"Yeah Dad. I'm fine." Anne called back, never taking her eyes off the blue jays. "Finished my homework before school ended. Can I go out for the night?"

"Where you going, Annie?" Jonathan leaned against the door frame and smiled at his daughter. "Movies? Friends house? Some place inside where you'll be safe?"

"Dad, I'm fine. I'll be safe. You can trust me. Everyone knows I'm deeply altruistic! It's a part of me."

"So is flying, massive strength and bird talking." He laughed. Johnathan obviously knew of her powers and encouraged them to a limit. "Where?"

"My friend Gingers home." Ginger Ashburn wasn't a close friend of Anne's, but they were close enough that when they wanted to get out of the house but had no where else to go they used each other for an excuse. Plus also they had only limited things in common.

"Can you see if she'll let you bring Jane? I've got to finish up some work."

"Sure thing."

Anne left home around four and picked up Jane on her way to Gingers house. Along the way there was a few robberies and a few other things and as much as Anne wanted to go stop it all, she had to do what was best for Jane.


	3. Spies, Spies, Ryder and A Fight

**So I decided to re-start the Stratogale story all over again. Change things, add things, everything. Hopefully I can have more readers this time. Well thank you and enjoy.**

**_Stratogale's Story:. Just because your a super teen dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage girl problems._  
**

**__Author's Note: Alright so before I did any of this story I was re-watching the movie. This didn't make sense. Stratogale died in 1957, but she was at Bob and Helen's wedding. Therefore they were married before 1957. But according to the movie Violet is 15 and the movie appears to take place in the present (2005 year), which meant that she was born in 1990ish. And I read somewhere that Brad said that Violet was born the same year her parents got married/super hero law suite. So, according to the style of the movie, that would mean Violet was born in mid-50's and in 2005 she would be in her 40's/50's. But she's in HIGH SCHOOL!  
Even writing the explanation is making this all confusing!  
So I had to tweek the times to make everything work. The story takes place in the mid-80's and I have to change Stratogale's death to late 80's - Early 90's.**

**I'm so sorry to go against the timeline of the movie, but none of it made sense to me (hopefully I'm not the only one!) but I have to change things so it makes sense and things work out.**

**Anne is 15 years old, story takes place in 1986, therefore she was born in 1971.**

* * *

The next morning when Anne woke up she was on the living room couch. She had only been asleep for about two hours on the couch. She heard ruckus from down the street earlier around one in the morning so she went out to help with what should could. It only took fifteen minutes, the remainder of the time was spent talking to five other super guys who were around. Gamma Jack, Thunderhead, Macroburt, Universal Man and Metaman. Or as Anne nicknamed them: Jacky, Thundy, Mac, Mr. Universe/Unie (pronounced U-KNEE) and Nevah-Meta. All but Thunderhead seemed a bit shocked and, at least mainly Universal Man, didn't seem to like it. It's Anne's character, so of course she'll keep it up.

Anne, not noticing she was flying, went into the kitchen of her apartment to grab the gallon of milk and the cereal in the cabinet. Jonathan came strolling inside after Anne carrying a fully awake Jane in his arms. "Morning Annie,"

"Morning Dad." Anne responded with a smile, listening to the birds outside the window. "Hey Dad, do me a favor and the next time you have leftover bread crumbs can you leave them on the window still? The robins here will eat them. It's they're favorite brand of bread."

"Sure, if they promise to not poop on my head." He joked. Anne, whistling in a high pitched tone, told the bird. The bird responded back in the same tone. Anne smiled nodding. "I was joking. Annie did you go out again last night?"

"Yes. A couple of birds were being bothered by cats. Afterwards there was this guy named Baron von Ruthless who made some odd laser type ray to frozen people in place. In an ice cube form. It would have taken several hours for it to melt but these two guys, Jacky and Mac, helped me unfreeze the cube. You should have seen it—I mean it took two of them to unfreeze my feet!"

"Jacky and Mac are..."

"Two super heros." Jonathan gave her a look. "I know Dad, I know. 'No superhero business until you're at an appropriate age, which in result becomes the age of nineteen.' Don't tell me once or twice."

"Annie, just get to school. And can you drop Jane off at the babysitters?"

"Sure." Anne said, picking up her little sister. Jane, about a year and a half today, loved being high in the air. She was clapping and laughing loudly. "You love flying, don't you Janie?" Anne giggled as she spun around in place, holding Jane upside down. Jane was giggling hard.

* * *

At Western View, Anne was sitting out of gym class. She was laying about watching a few birds above her head. Anne had no desire to join in on the class as they ran around the track. Anne wasn't much into sports and if she were into sports, should would join a team. That team would therefore the cross-country team. But alas, there was no way in the world she would join the team.

Across the field, Benjamin and Daniel were spying on her once more. At the point Anne had moved from her spot to a much further spot away from where everyone was, and was floating/flying while speaking to the birds. Both of the men took notes.

"Flyer," Benjamin wrote down on his papers. "Bird speaker."

"And strong—look at that!" Daniel shouted, pointing towards Anne just as she was lifting up a huge rock that was blocking the tree. "May not be super strong, but she's strong."

"Shut up Dan and get back to work." Benjamin stated, slapping Daniel.

"I was working!"

Far away from both Benjamin and Daniel and a bit closer to Anne, were two more men. By the names of William-Jean and Jean-William, not related in anyway, were also spying on Anne.

"Flyer," Jean-William replied.

"And she's strong." William-Jean commented. "If I can recall correctly, Incredible ran into the other day."

"When so, Will?"

"Well Jean, Incredible was chasing after Bomb Voyage. He notice her flying and after a few miles she had Bomb Voyage in hand. Beat up and weak. He began speaking with her, about joining our agency, and he said that she said she might join in on us."

"Better us than the other agency," Jean-William stated. "Her bird speaking abilities aren't what they desire, but she's a flyer and she's pretty strong. They would take her in, train her strength to be stronger, and be one of them."

"Better get our boss on this," William-Jean pulled out a phone.

* * *

Anne had just moving the rock that was blocking the chipmunks homes when she heard the bell ring. It was lunch time now. Anne landed on the ground and ran towards the direction of the cafe. Down the hallways she ducked students, teachers and jump over them and other objects.

Anne got into the cafe room and was the twenty second person in line. Speedy, but not a super power. She wished she did have the speed ability. As well as being a rubber band or control plant life. Anne recieved her lunch tray, her food choices and proceeded to head to the outside area of the cafe. Anne walked by a few student males and realized she'd seen one of them before. One of the was the tall guy she had run into the other day.

Anne was the only one outside, as it began to get dark and windy. She didn't mind. Only when she would hear thunder and lighting she go back inside. She sat under a part of the school that was like a roof, so her food wouldn't get soggy. She heard someone yell, "Hey!" and turned her head. As he came closer she stood up, and realized this was the tall guy from the other day. Anne stood 4'11.5 in height, this boy stood around 6'3. It was quiet a funny sight to look at.

"Hey." He looked down at her.

"Hey." She replied.

"You're, uh, Anneliese, right?" He sounded nervous. (A/N: Sound familiar? LOL).

"Yep, that's me."

"You...you kinda...well...your small?"

"Yep, I'm about four eleven. I'm still growing. I'll probably be five eleven by the end of next month." He laughed. "I'm serious, I have massive growing skills. I was four foot five in kindergarten. Stopped for a while, but now it's rapidly growing faster."

"I'm Ryder." He held his hand out. "Ryder Rydinger. Kind of an unique name. Middle name is King. So it's like, Ryder King Rydinger."

"Same with my first name. Apparently it's not a real name. Anne, Anna, Annette, Annie and Elise are real names. But never Anneliese, though its funny because almost all the time everyone pronounces it as Anna-Liese."

"That sounds more common than Anneliese. Middle name?"

"Nikholle. Last name is Parker."

"Looks like it is about to rain, care to go inside?" He suggested.

"I like it outside." Anne sat down again. "I like nature. I'm in love with it— especially birds. The way they fly and their patterns in both flight and appearance and everything else. Each one of them sounds so different than one another and it's hard to tell unless you really study them and their chirps."

"So it's true, you'r a nerdy birdy." Ryder joked before noticing Anne glaring at him. "Sorry. It's just—"

"I know, I'm an outcast. That's fine with me though." Anne said. Sure she didn't mind being an outcast, but she didn't want to be an outcast either. She was lost in her world. "I like it. Makes me different." _I can bet no one else in school can fly, has massive strength or speak to birds._

Ryder sat down next to her as the wind began to pick up. He glanced at her and studied her appearance that were physical. She had long, mid-back dark hair with amazing hazel brown-green eyes. It was rare to find someone with green-brown eye mix. Her skin was fair-pale. Slim-slender type built with no hips at all. She barely wore any makeup, just peachy pink lipstick. Ryder found her very stunning, magnetic and fascinating.

"I have a bird. His name is California," Anne giggled at that name. "Don't ask. Anyways he's a parrot. He's a strange parrot because he doesnt' repeat anything. All he says is 'Food' and 'Cali want a cracker!'" Ryder imitated his bird very well. "I've got a cousin who owns a dove. And another who takes cares of ravens and blue birds."

"Amazing." Anne commented. She took a good look at his appearance. Ryder had light brown hair, medium skin tone with medium size ears and a triangular-type shaped nose. "Looks like a storm's a-blowing!"

"Let's go inside." Ryder stood up and helped Anne up. "So is it just Anne?"

"Yes. My dad calls me Annie. _Only_ my dad."

Before the duet could head inside the school to finish lunch, a flash of lighting zapped two feet ahead of them. Stopping in their tracks they turned to find some women in the sky, throwing bolts at Thunderhead. Thunderhead was throwing large rocks at Lady Lighting. Anne felt like she had to help out.

"Go inside!" Anne shouted, pushing Ryder.

"Anne, what about you?" Ryder screamed back.

"I...I forgot my notebook on the field. I'll be fine! Don't worry! I'll duck!" Anne shouted.

Ryder felt like he could trust her. So he ran inside. Anne turned to her backpack and pulled out the black mask she had kept for a while. She rapidly placed the mask on her face and she looked up towards the sky. _Head in the clouds, feet off the ground._ Within a moments thought Anne was in the air. Anne flew over to where she had that larger rock earlier and picked it up, rapidly bringing it over to where Lady Lighting and Thunderhead were continue to fight.

Anne tossed the rock harshly at Lady Lighting. It knocked the women to the ground. Anne and Thunderhead came closer to the ground and landed. After a moment or two they glanced up at one another a smile.

"Thundy." She giggled.

"Thunderhead, really." He laughed. "I never...got your name."

"Love to talk, but I'm, uh, at lunch...in school. School lunch." Anne began to float higher, getting ready to leave. "Shoot, was I suppose to say that? Is that part of secret stuff?"

"Well yes, but almost anyone can assume you're a student. So either way others would known. Just so long as your name is heard."

"Alright, I guess." Anne was now floating above his head. "Sorry, still working on the flying-when-I-don't-want-to-fly part of me."

"Get back." He said. Anne smiled and began to fly back towards the direction of the high school. Thunderhead turned to where Lady Lighting _should _be laying. "Where'd—"

In a matter of seconds there was a large flash of lighting, big and bright, and two seconds later a large strip of lighting zapped Anne. She was electrocuted, and badly too. She, in mid-flight, had blacked out from the lighting and began to fall.


	4. NSA: New Stuipd Associates

**I was on a weeks vacation and I had no internet from where I stayed! I'm so sorry! : (**

**and sorry if I mess up a few of the character's personas. It'll be like OCC-ing stuff.**

**So I decided to re-start the Stratogale story all over again. Change things, add things, everything. Hopefully I can have more readers this time. Well thank you and enjoy.**

**_Stratogale's Story:. Just because your a super teen dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage girl problems._**

* * *

Anne woke up to the sounds of beeping. Her vision came back to life and all the blurs around her were being more clear. Anne rubbed her head while she sat up in the bed. Anne had no idea where she was, she figure'd she was in the nurses office or some local hospital. Well, it was a hospital. But not Clementine Hospital, it was odd hospital she's never been inside before. This room seemed to be a bit more nicer than the one at Clementine's. There was a desk with a chair on both sides.

A nurse came in, took a quick glance at Anne, and left. Anne rolled her eyes and began to get up. Before she could get up a man came into the room. He was Slender, with both gray head hair and eyebrows, wearing a black business suit. He fixed up his tie as he stepped inside the room. Anne moved backwards as the slender guy set his suitcase down on a nearby desk.

"Um, Old Guy?" Anne was confused.

"Agent Rick Dicker, file 347798." He proceeded to say as he sat down on a table. "I came here to ask you a few questions."

"Well damn the questions. My mom told me to never speak to strangers."

"Good, but you can trust me. I work with the government and I've been told by them to come and check you in accordance to see how well you are."

"Well I am? Doctor Freak much?" Anne giggled.

"Names Anlyesee Nicole Parker. Born on the Twenty Ninth of September—"

"Twenty eighth of September," Anne corrected. "My mom was the twenty ninth of September.

"Oh, pardon me," Rick said. Those new workers at the agency, Jean-William and William-Jean, had the worst sense of being organized. "Alright, all set. Annlyesee Nicole Parker. Born on the twenty eighth of September, 1971. Born to Jonathan Jackson Parker and Sophia Athena Parker, correct?"

"Dad yes, Mom not sure. I always called her Mom."

"Student at Western View Junior High, volunteer at local bird center." Anne was flipping out in her mind. How'd this guy know so much about her? Oh that's right, the government!

Rick continued well on for a few more minutes telling her information she already knew. He finished with, "Let's check you in, shall we?"

"Uh..." Anne followed him out of the room, knowing either way she was suppose to go. Also that if she got this done with, than she could leaver much more quickly. "Where am I?"

"N.S.A." Rick replied. "National Super Agency."

"N.S.A?" Anne sounded worried. _I'm not suppose to be here!_ She thought. "Say, Ricky—"

"Ricky Dicker."

"Ricky, I really have to go now. So can we just wrap this up and just go along to—"

"Now if you just follow me, I will be able to move along quickly and you'll be on your way." Rick said, packing his papers up and moving towards the door. "Come along, Flyer 77648583."

"Flyer 77648583?" Anne repeated a bit confused. "Hey, wait just a minute there, Ricky!"

Anne rapidly followed the man down down the hall to the elevator. Stepping inside Rick pressed a button to the seventeenth floor. Anne was still a bit confused by the entire ideas. "Ricky, why am I here?"

"Your a flyer as well as the power of strength and bird vocational. You have powers and are therefore a super hero." Rick said. "It's Rick too. Not Ricky. As part of the N.S.A we gather up all humans with special gifts to join the forces of good and help those in need."

"No shit." Anne said as they came off the elevator when the doors reopened, reveling a new floor than the one before. There were offices with nurse-like workers walking around with work papers, bags and much more. Anne followed Rick as they traveled down the work path. Anne, who now realized she was floating again above the air, kept up with the pace. "Where we now?"

"Just a few check ups for our heroes, as well as just some medical information with you." Rick explained.

"Thought the government knew who I was." Anne said, flying in front of him now. "I'm just a bit confused on this, Ricky."

"Rick." Rick repeated, "And just trust me, I know what I'm doing."

"And all I hear is 'I'm a guy in a suite, so listen to me kid or else!'" Anne giggled loudly as Rick kept moving forward.

"Teenage girl supers," He laughed to himself and spoke softly. "They're the funniest of them all. She'll mature." Rick passed by a few more offices. He entered one where a red haired women was setting up a bed. "Beth here will take care of you, Flyer 77648583."

Anne took a quick glance over where Beth was and notice a needle. Anne wasn't afraid of anything, but needles were one thing that really frighten her. She didn't even have to see one to be terrified. Even one being stuck inside her without her look made her want to pass out and vomit. While Rick was talking to Beth about something related to Anne, Anne managed to slip away and down to the elevator.

* * *

Anne pressed the first floor button, but when she reached the bottom she was in a basement. She could sense that there were no windows or doors to leave, so she pressed another button that read Top Floor, hoping it was the roof. When Anne reached the top floor she saw that it wasn't a roof but instead another floor with larger rooms. Anne stepped off the floor and took a quick look around before turning. Before she could step onto the elevator she heard a large crash from behind. When she turned speedily, she saw it was Blue Suite.

"Blue Suite?" Anne called out in question. He ran over to where a man was lying on the floor.

"Sorry!" He lifted the man up. "I didn't mean to knock you through the door."

The man said something and Mr. Incredible set him down. Within a second Mr. Incredible turned and saw it was Anne. He smiled, giving a quick wave. "Hey kid."

"Wow," Anne flew over rapidly. "That was...amazing...what happened...where are we?"

"Thanks. Just another medical research place. Checking out my reflex. So I heard you fried up out there?" Anne nodded. "Thunderhead brought you here. You're sure so lucky that he got you here on time or else you wouldn't be alive...so I heard at the very least."

"Yes, I guess so." Anne replied. Soon she saw a glide of ice above their heads and soon enough saw a man in a white and light blue site gliding across on ice skates on his shoes. "Is that, that Frozone guy?"

"Yep, he's a close buddy of mine." Mr. Incredible said. "Hey Zone, get down here and meet...uh..." He waited for a reply from Anne.

Anne, only thinking of what she had learned in biology the other day, rapidly said, "Stratogale." She had learned about the stratosphere and how there were no clouds and pretty much the perfect spot to fly if one could fly and gale, well, possibly self explained. "Stratogale."

"Stratogale." Mr. Incredible said, as Frozone came closer. As he did Anne smiled inside her mind, knowing who this man was. "Stratogale, meet Frozone."

"Well hey there, Stratogale." Frozone greeted coolly. He too, also notice something familiar about Anne. Shaking it off he said, "New here?"

"I guess yeah." Anne said, "Though I may—"

The announcer came on and Rick's voice said, "Could Flyer 77648583 please return to Beth now? Thank you!"

Anne tried to play cool and said, "I've got to go now."

"What's your powers, or is it just flight?"

"Strength and speaking to birds." Anne said. She took a hold of Mr. Incredible's hand and lifted him high above the ground, spinning in a circle. "It's fun. But I've got to go now." Anne let go of Mr. Incredible's hand and began to fly off to the elevator. "Bye Bullhead, Bye Frosty!"

Both Mr. Incredible and Frozone watched as she waited by the doors and went inside as soon as the door opened. "She's an odd one." Mr. Incredible commented, "Reminds me of Helen."

"No Bob, they're both a bit different." Frozone said. "Helen takes things more seriously while Tweety Bird there seems more...giggles."

"Tweety Bird? Do you know her, Lucius?"

"I've met her once or twice," Lucius said.

* * *

Anne went onto the floor below her. It was a small floor, with less filled people but three supers. She recognized Gamma Jack as one of them. Anne decided to take her time and just explore around and hopefully get out of here. She should of asked on the floor above, but got lost in time with Frozone.

Gamma Jack was standing there, talking to both women. Anne decided to sneak up behind him, flying of course, and listen.

"So I told Gazer, 'If you tell a women she's hot, than she'll like you.' So Gazer goes up to this women and tell one of the most stupidest jokes ever heard. Elastigirl, Blazestone, you listening?"

"Yes Jack." The red and white suited women, Elastigirl, replied, a bit bothered by him.

"WhathewayohwhathesayJack?Wasitassutpidasalways?" Anne had a harder time catching onto the other women.

"'Hey, you Apogee? Because you sizzle just like sunlight, Apogee!'" Jack began to laugh. "I go up to her, say a few things, and next thing I know I have a date with her! Than I got Gazer on my ass for this! So I'm taken this Friday, next three Fridays I got off. Takers on the first one?

"!"

"Deal," Elastigirl?"

"I'm taken." She said. She had notice Anne making goofy faces at Jack and found it amusing. "Tell me again, though, about that teenage super girl you met the other night. How was that girlfriend of yours?"

"_Girlfriend?_ I take any one of them girls on a date but she's under age! And even if she _were_ above the age I_ wouldn't_ take her on a date!"

"Aw Jacky! I don't believe I'm _that _terrible of a girlfriend." Anne giggled. Jack turned around. "Besides this can be our little secret."

"What? How'd you—?"

"Just got here by Thundy, you know Thundy." jack rolled his eyes. "I never said my name, Jacky. it's, uh, Stratogale."

"Stratogale. Eh." Jack replied. "It's Gamma, Jack, or Gamma Jack. Never Jacky. This here is Elastigirl and Blazestone."

The trio shook hands. "Let me guess. Rubbery powers and fire?"

"You bet." Elsastigirl commented.

"I really like that accent of yours. Where'd you come from?"

"Georgia,"

"I've been there once a few years ago with my Ma. Rockdale County, city of Milstead."

"AndI'. Aboutsevenyearsoreightinahalf."

It too Anne a good few minutes to get all the information inside of her head. How in the world did this women have friends if she spoke so fast. Anne gave up and before she could speak another word, the loud speaker came on again.

"Flyer 77648583. Go to Beth. NOW!" It wasn't Rick, but someone else.

"Screw the doctor. If anything the doctor is the one who makes people sick and injured in the first place. They tell you not to fly, you fly and give yourself a knock out that lasts several hours. Don't eat out of the trash can, you'll eat and get sick and therefore get the meds that cost money." Anne joked. "Anyway out of here?"

"Uh, I don't know." Elsastigirl said, a bit confused by the girls nature. "But you should listen to Doc."

"Who?"

"Doc Sunbright. He's a madman and related to his mad cousin, Edna." Gemma Jack explained. "Now get your hormones from out of my zone."

"I love you too, Jacky!" Anne gave a hug, causing the three females to laugh and Jack to attempt to leave the hug. "Bye Rubber Band, By Firecracker, by Jacky!" Anne flew and left.

* * *

Anne decided, whilst in the elevator, to explore a few more levels before leaving. How did this place not have windows? She assumes that the outside has windows. Possibly special paint? But why?

On the next floor, Anne got off and gazed around. Two super males stood on the other side. She thought about going over until she decided not too and pressed the button.

"Come in, come in if you must!" One of them shouted with a British accent. "Just do not touch me with your...germs!"

Anne flew over and whilst still in the air, went upside down. Before she could finish saying, "What are your—" She was stopped.

"Everseer." British guy said.

"Gazerbeam." The other said.

"And you're...don't tell me...No! Don't think of that name!" Everseer yelled! "Now I know who you really are!"

"Stratogale." Anne told him. "How'd you know everything before hand?"

"Telepathy, clairvoyance, and 'magnoscopic vision'" He answered. Anne gave a stupid face of unknowing. "I can see microscopically and telescopically."

"So, like germs?" Anne said.

"Disgusting! All very disgusting!" He shouted. "They're everywhere! It's disgusting! How do you live with that?"

"I guess. And you?" She looked at Gazerbeam.

"Laser powers, self explained." He answered. "Why are you upside down?"

"Me? You the one upside!" Anne giggled. "Mr. Germs and Gazerbeam are upside down."

"Did...did you just call me... MR. GERMS?" Everseer shouted. "Why in the world...who are you?"

"Stratogale. Flight, strength and speaking to birds." Anne answered. She sneezed and by accident sneezed oh Everseer. He began to scream and flip out, running around like a madman. "Sorry! I'll be going! Bye Mr. Germs by Beamer!"

"Wait!" Gazer stopped her. "Tell me if you've heard this." Anne kept starting at him. "What do a banker and a baker have in common?"

"Basically the same name?"

"They're rolling in dough!" Now, Gazerbeam was known to have dry jokes. But Anne laughed at his joke, she found it funny. Just a little though. "Thank you."

Anne waved and went to the next floor, just as she was given a warning over the loudspeaker to go to Beth.

* * *

On the next floor, before Anne could do anything, she felt something odd in her. She found herself being forced to say, "I'm a dim-wit and I love to sneeze on 'Mr. Germs.' because its funny. I also love Jacky!"

A second later she turned and found a women there. "I'm Psychwave. My superpowers included mental force wave generation, temporary mental paralysis, and the ability to possess the bodies of others."

"Like...that guy upstairs?"

"Yep. He's a good friend of mine," She laughed her joke out. "Stratogale, right? I was talking to Frozone a bit ago. He says your a real funny gale."

"I could if I wanted too." Anne said.

"Oh, Everseer wanted me to tell you that Rick is coming onto this floor. Use the back doors." She really couldn't speak to Seer, but she felt bad for this girl. She remembered her own days of being a teenage girl and being forced to join N.S.A. At least it was better than N.V.A. "Go!"

Anne flew down the stairs and down three floors before coming out. There was a guy whom she seen a few times before. Downburst was his name. She decided to ask him for a way out. "Anyway out, D.B?"

"Me?" He asked.

"No one else here, right?"

"Take the stairs, I'm busy." He said, rubbing his hands and shooting a wall with full blast power.

Anne did as she was told. "Odd ball, D.B."

* * *

On the next floor, Anne found it quiet small. There was a door labled E. Anne grew excited, knowing it was E for Exist. Anne flew over as she was given a final warning to meet up with Beth. Anne opened the door, but found nothing but some comfy looking seats **_(A/N: The ball things used in the movie for traveling around the island bases)_**Anne sat down on one of them, thinking it was some odd form of leaving.

The doors closed and the thing Anne was in began to move speedily, rapidly at a fast pace. Anne held on to the seats for her dear life. There were a few rapid turns, ups and down, loop the loops, zigzag pattern and spinning moments. Anne wanted off this thing! NOW! At one point there were a few loop the loops while she spun around, zigzag spun around, rapid spins, the thing began to roll like a ball as it did the styles all over again; rapid turns, ups and downs, loop the loops, zigzag patterns. This ride seemed to lasts for a very long time and Anne wasn't feeling happy at all. Never.

This seemed to last for about an hour and a half, which it did. When it stopped it was in it's first position. Anne rubbed her head as she tired to gain focus once more. The doors opened and she was in a large office. The room had a few couches and mannequins. Anne gazed around before the doors opened and seconds later she heard a voice.

"Who are you?" A voice called. Anne turned and found no one. "Down here!" Anne gazed down at a women with large glasses, a large nose and large hair do. But she stood only two feet all, probably. "Well? How did you get in here? A spy are you! Guns!" The ceilings moved and these large laser type guns shot down directly at Anne.

"No!" Anne shouted, "No! I was with Ricky Dick and all of a sudden I came here...from that...that messed up car action cart roller coaster ride!"

The small women glanced between this tall girl and the doors. She clapped her hands and the guns went away. "Aw, I see. With Rick Dicker. Well darling, I can't believe you used that passage."

"I thought it was an exist."

"That? No darling. It leads from the agency to here."

"And you are...?"

"Edna Mode."

"Oh, the madman's cousin." Anne laughed, but got a look. "Sorry."

"Yes well, I mean you actually used that because it is broken. It's been broken for quiet a while. Usually until it is fixed they send the limos over." She said. "Well darling I assume you've been medicaid on. Where are the papers?"

"Papers?"

"The papers they give you for when you come. I make super suites and I need the papers to know the powers." She began to head over to a desk. "You give the papers, answer a few questions, and I'll provide the suite."

"Uh, well, Beth had to uh, do something with them, so she told me to just tell you." Anne followed behind. "I have flight, strength and bird talking abilies."

"Very well." Enda said after a while. "Better make it bullet proof and stand over 2, 000 degrees..." She wrote on a paper. "Come over here."

Anne went over. Edna pressed a button and these giant robot hands came from the ceiling with measuring tape in hand. The hands began to measure her height, waist, legs, width and bust. They retrieved back and moments later a paper was printed and Edna took it. "Hmm, very thin girl. Do you eat?"

"Like a pig most days." Anne laughed.

"I see. Okay darling, I'll see that I can do. Leave from the front doors, my guard will guide you out."

* * *

Anne followed a guy to the big main hallway of Edna home. Before she left they passed a room with four men, two she knew, two were knew. Thunderhead, Universal Men, Dynaguy and Splashdown.

"Thundy! Mr. Unie!" Anne got real excited, flying over.

"I'm Universal Man! Not Mr. Universe, Unie or Mr. Unie! Stop it, Teenager." Universal Man shouted. "Why are you here?"

"Suite." Anne replied. "And I see you got burned. Thundy, what happened to you?"

"I was uh...attacked by Bomb Voyage...remember? My suite was...uh... destroyed" He answered.

"Duh. Brain fart." Anne giggled. "Who's your best friends here?"

"DynaStupid and Splashdown."

"Dynaguy." Dynaguy said.

"Dino, as in Dinosaur." Anne commented, giggling. Dyna made a face at Thunderhead, who mouth 'It's fine, I'll explain.' "What ya'll powers?"

"I have the ability to project a disintegration ray from my forehead, and can fly courtesy of ion propulsion gauntlets here."

"Interesting. And Splash?"

"Flight and water-based superpowers. I'm capable of underwater high-speed travel and communication with undersea life." Anne's eyes grew wide with her mouth. "Same with you?"

"No, I speak to birds."

"Now many?" Splashdown asked.

"Fluent in six. I'm learning the rest as I go on in life." Anne answered. "I've got to go now—"

"You!" Edna mode screamed from the top level of the room. "Dicker called. He wants you back! You had no check up at the N.S.A."

"N.S.A!" Anne shouted. "New Stupid Associates!" Anne flew up to a window level. "Kiss my ass, Smurfette!"

With that, Anne flew off rapidly until she was out of sight and near a wearehouse. It was about seven at night. Her father was working until nine tonight, so she was safe. Anne got down, took her mask off, and began to walk home.

"Hmm, now that N.S.A knows who I am, and Mr. Germ, I've got to stay hidden for a while." She glanced at the sky. "I'm trying my best. I really am. It's going to be tough. But I'll make it." She smiled.


	5. Dates and Duties

**Sorry it has been a while. It is vacation and I have been rather busy with school work for the upcoming school year and a bunch more of things.**

**P.S I based the two day school days on my school, although the colors are obviously different.**

**_Stratogale's Story:. Just because your a super teen dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage girl problems._**

The next day Anne, who had finally got a whole night of sleep, woke up early in time. She knew that she would really have to watch what she did and to whom it was that would be watching her. Anne got dressed and walked backwards into the hall and down into the kitchen.

Johnathan was in the kitchen reading the newspaper until Anne walked in. "Hi Annie—Annie?"

"Hi Dad." Anne said. "Don't ask, it's a normal Anne day."

"Sure." He said. "I got a call late last night. From a women named Beth—"

"You can't make me!" Anne shouted, knowing who Beth was. "I ain't doing so."

"Fine, you can watch Jane this Friday night."

"Oh," Anne giggled with blush red. "What about Beth?"

"She won't be there when I do the usual drop off, so I need you to drop her off."

"But Dad, I can watch her! I promise." Anne said, agreeing to stay inside. "I have nothing to do that night anyways."

"You sure?"

"How many baby sisters do I have? And how many of them are named Jane?" Anne laughed, chugging a carton of milk down her throat. "Janie and I are sisters so why the heck in a neck of the woods not?"

"What?"

"Never mind, Friday is good."

Anne left and got her schoolbag. When she was leaving through the door her father stopped her again, "Annie, there's a man named Richard on the phone."

"Who?"

"Richard...pardon, sorry sir," He said to the phone, "Rick. Rick Dicker—"

"Screw you, Ricky!" Anne hollered into the phone that she grabbed and hung up. "Don't talk to him, just hang up."

"Annie, who was that?"

"Don't ask."

On her way towards school she was happily enjoying the music playing from the various of cars driving by her. When she near the shortcut she began that way. Soon enough she slipped and landed on her back, covered in snow. Snow?

"Snow? It's not cold enough— Lucius!" Anne called to the man sitting on a garbage can.

"Hey there, Tweety Bird." Lucius greeted, standing from the garbage can. "Tweety Bird, what happened yesterday at the N.S.A?"

"Listen, it was an accident." Anne was going to get the talk again. "I was fighting this bad person and Thundy—Thunderhead— just brought me there. You'd think I'd like to go there with those other supers?"

"Don't like 'em?"

"Well... no, I like them. Jacky mostly." She laughed. "And Splashy."

"Who?"

"Splashdown. And and Universal guy. But I know the whole super hero business. Dad says nineteen and you and the other say not too in total."

Lucius looked again once more at Anne. He couldn't help but take her appearance. She looked so much like someone he met a few times in all sorts of ways. The hair, the eyes, the smile, the laugh and even the character. He smiled and said, "Tweety Bird, you know she's watching out for you and Janie?"

"No shit Sherlock," Anne laughed. "Bye Lollipop!"

"Dammit woman! Stop giving people odd names! I'm Lucius not Lollipop!"

When Anne got to school she sat down in her science class, the other first class. Her school went by a two day schedule: Magenta day and Royal Blue, commonly called Royal. Magenta days were this: Science, creative writing, lunch, history and English. Royal days were this: Math, psychology, gym, lunch, street law (government learning type class).She prefers her Magenta days to Royal says.

Anne couldn't stay focus in class. The normal teacher was out and so the chemistry teacher was filling in. She was well good at the subject but Anne couldn't get it. Not just the numbers but the whole thing yesterday with the N.S.A. Anne grew bored and asked Ms. Cider if she could be excused.

Ms. Cider let her out, giving a smile and a grin. Anne left, very perplexed.

Outside in the hallway Anne tried to stay focused but kept looking her mind. She went through a pair of doors and ran up the four flights of stairs to the school roof. The school garden had been planted seven years ago and every year the garden club continues to help take care of it, even in the summer. Anne wasn't officially in the club, but helped when she could.

Over on the opposite side of the beautiful garden was a bird cage that was use for the environmental class she was in. They studied the birds they had saved and bought from stores to explore and discover what each bird did for a living in the habitat

Anne went over and took out one of the birds. Though the humans called him Bird # 27, the bird had told Anne one that his Mama named him Timothy. Anne agreed to call the bird Timothy. "Hi Timothy,"

Hello Anne, Timothy greeted, How are things?

Pretty well. We're doing boring stuff in science class, the normal teacher is out.

The woman with the big nest of a color? I'm colorblind you know.

Anne giggled, It's blonde hair, a shade of yellow. Remember I explained it one?

Oh yes, now I remember! Who's in the class?

Some odd women named Ms. Cider. She gave me the creeps before I left.

Anne, there's a boy behind you.

Anne turned around and found Ryder standing there with an umbrella in his hands. "Hi Anne, speaking to the birds I notice?"

"I like the birds. Didn't I say that already?" Anne laughed. "This here is Timothy. He's a hawk that we rescued a month ago. His wing is still hurting." Anne held Timothy up to Ryder.

"Hawks are nice." He said. "You doing anything Friday night?"

"Watching my baby sister." Anne told him, putting Timothy back in place. "Why?"

"What if I got a friend to watch your kid sister while we went to the carnival."

"Only if the friend came. I'm so protective of my sister."

"Sure, sure she won't mind. Pick you up at eight? Where you live?"

"You know what one area of the city that sort of like a cul-de-sac, a cul-de-sac full of Italians?"

"Enormous neighborhood with five to ten floor apartments?" Anne nodded. "Yep."

"Great. It's the apartment near the fountain. Just ask someone where local women Linda Carvila lives. She lives five floors below me, I'm on the seventh floor. In apartment 713."

"Linda, 713. See you Friday." Ryder turned and walked away. He pulled out of his pocket a yellow apple and tossed it over his shoulders, so where Anne could reach it. "Lunch, in case you forgot."

Anne laughed until Timothy told her something.

Anne and That boy sitting in a tree. Gonna make out to make super babies.

You don't shut up, I'm throwing the can of worms I found earlier over the roof. And I know you're an odd type of bird who hates worm diets.

Friday came along faster than Anne knew it. During that time she met up with a few supers while she did her own super hero work. Rick had called her several times, but Jonathan took care of it. "Listen, my kid doesn't know you but if you keep calling I'm call the damn cops and breaking every bone in your body!"

Anne told her Dad that she was going out Friday but that Jane was coming too. Jonathan trusted Anne with all his heart, so he said it was fine. Jonathan had left so Anne was dressed and got Jane dressed for the night. Anne wore a hot pink off shoulder shirt with a black skirt, black leggings and black converse. Jane wore a similar outfit, but with pink converse and the shirt not so much baggy as it was more of a teenage fashion.

"My friend Ryder is coming over, Janie." Anne laughed. "And he's bringing a friend."

The door ran. Anne got up and with Janie at her hip answered the door and found a lone Ryder.

"Where's the buddy?" Anne asked.

"Got sick, but we can still hang out if you want. Here?"

"No, my dad would kill me if he found out a boy was here without his presents. We can still go but just not get on any rides."

"Sure, sure." Ryder agreed.

At the carnival Anne and Ryder walked around with Jane on Anne's hip the entire time. A few times Ryder offered to carry Jane, but Jane would shy away and Anne said it was fine.

The two of them sat down at a table, Jane and Anne that is, whilst Ryder was in the line getting food and drinks. Jane happily played with her plastic spoon while Anne sat there watching her. As she did so she had a feeling that someone was watching her. "I swear if it's N.S.A again I'll—"

"Miss Anneliese Parker?" One man asked, sitting down across from Anne. It was Benjamin. "That is correct, correct?"

"Who dares to ask oh noble freak." Anne laughed.

"We've been watching you," Daniel joined along, sitting right next to Anne. "We're considering on joining our group."

"A group?"

"N.V.A. National Vil—"

"National Violence of protective identity Association." Benjamin explained before Stupid blew their cover. "We're against the government. We believe everyone have a right to their privacy."

"Go that right." Anne commented. "What do I do, a girl thing and bring the water cups like Mary Pitcher?"

"No, we'll need you to leave your home and will be taken to an off location island where we'll train you to help fight off these government officials. We're making an army." Benjamin explained.

"Only ones with powers that is. We have about five more of them. From different states though, of course. Three from Utah, one from Hawaii and one from New York."

"Who's the New York kid?" Anne questioned.

"Doesn't matter." Daniel explained. "Care to join?"

"Up yours." Anne said, getting up and grabbing Jane and walking away. "If anything, this sounds like it's related to—"

"N.S.A?" Daniel stated, in a tone where he knows that Anne knows.

Anne turned around slowly, confused. "Pardon?"

"We believe the government uses the supers to do," Benjamin continued. "We, Daniel and I, are unsure how since at our level we cannot fully gain the idea by our leaders. To put this simple in game form; one hundred levels of the game and Daniel and I are at level eighty and eighty five, I'm at eighty five."

"Damn, lots of things to learn at N.V.A." Anne told them. "Well I've got to go anyway. Bye losers."

"I say you should do it for Jane." Daniel commented. Anne turned around rapidly. "We know a lot of things about you, Anneliese."

"Daniel!" Benjamin shouted, "You idiot!"

Anne, getting the chance, ran from the spot and towards where Ryder was coming with two plates and a basket of fries in his hands. He seemed perplexed as too why Anne was coming his way. Before he could ask, Anne took his hand and began to drag Ryder away. The two of them sat on a bench near a pumpkin patch for the rest of their dinner.

"So how come we moved?"

"Uh, I didn't like that spot. Too many bugs and I don't want Jane to get bit." Anne responded. "Oh and not to mention that there were these two old guys who were, I believe, trying to kidnap me and all that."  
"Flirt with you?"

"I guess."

"But…you're my girl!" Ryder laughed. "And you're more like a mother than a sister to your sister."

Anne giggled, bouncing Jane on her lap. "Well I got it from my mom. My mom was the best. She seemed to never not have a smile on her face and had funny jokes. They seemed dry, but she found them amusing. The only reason people would laugh along was 'cause Mom would be laughing."

"What's she up to now?"

"She passed away a long time ago," Anne explained. "She passed away a week after Jane's birthday."

"How old was and is Jane?"

"She's three now, Mom passed a few days after her first birthday. So two years."

"Jane doesn't talk much."

"Not really, but we're not too concerned. Dad took her to the child develop people and did test on Jane. Jane's fine, healthy and everything in her brain is doing it's thing. They told us that Jane will be able to speak when she feels like she's ready. Until than she can only say five words."

"Which are?"

"Anne, Daddy, Birdie, Brain and Italy." Anne answered. "The first three are self explained, and so is Italy, brain is unsure about."

"I like your brain," Ryder leaned over and lean down and kissed Anne's cheek, causing Anne to blush. "And I like how it thinks."

"Aw chipmunks!" Anne laughed, "The giant likes the bird."

* * *

Anne returned around ten at night. Her father sleeping on the couch and Jane asleep in her arms. Jane was placed in her bed and Anne left. When Anne got in her room there was a silver-gray pad shining blue brightly.

Anne went over and looked at it. A second later a bright blue light came out and began to screen-scan Anne's face.

Access Accept.

_"Anlyesee Nicole Parker,"_ The voice said. Anne saw it as Rick Dicker. _"This is agent Rick Dicker and I am informing you that we've accepted you into the N.S.A. A package is placed next to your bed that contain both your suite and mask. Thank you for accepting this, Stratogale."_

"What the!" Anne shouted, throwing the machine across the room. "Ugh! I'm having a word with Ricky when I can! I can't do that anymore!"

SO Anne went to bed, angry.


	6. Dates and Duties, Again

**Sorry it has been a while. It is vacation and I have been rather busy with school work for the upcoming school year and a bunch more of things.**

**P.S I am no longer xoxoSummerxoxo. I am going back to my original name, Ember411. First account I ever made on this cite was with this name. I didn't like it for a while, but now... Ember411 is back!**

**P.P.S I know story is rated K+, so FYI there is one or two swears in this chapter.**

**_Stratogale's Story:. Just because your a super teen dosen't mean you don't have normal teenage girl problems._**

* * *

The next morning, Anne woke up bright and early and got dressed in her regular clothes. She didn't have time to eat food so she ran out the door with the package in her hands.

"Morning Annie. Want—"

"Sorry Dad, I can't go. I've got business to take care of with an idiot." Anne called out, slamming the door afterwards. "Ricky is dead when I catch up to him!"

Anne ran down the road, pass a few streets and made it to an apartment. She ran to the apartment bell ring (A/N you know, that thing that you have to press to talk to the person who you want to visit and they can ring you in). She found the apartment she was looking for, on the fifth floor.

"Who is this?" Lucius' voice called from the intercom. "Is this Tom Anderson? Tom, I told you and I'm telling you for the last time; I love kids but I ain't gonna watch your kid. Last time I did he—"

"Lollipop, it's me. Tweety bird." Anne cried into the thing. "I'm coming up."

Before Lucius could say a word, he looked over at the window and saw Anne flying in place knocking on the window rapidly. Lucius went over to the window and opened it, grabbing her wrist and pulling her inside. "What in the world makes you think you can just fly?"

"Lucius, I'm in deep trouble. I need your help."

"What, what's wrong?" His voice grew concerned.

"That idiot at the N.S.A said I'm part of the N.S.A. Ricky." Anne explained. "I got a message from him and he's all like, 'You're part of the N.S.A, welcome to the team.' I didn't do anything, someone else must of somehow took my place and got me in. What the hell am I suppose to do?"

""Relax, calm down Tweety." Lucius placed his hands on her shoulders and let some cold air flow from his hands to her shoulders. ""Just to there and unregistered yourself.""

""Where the hell is the place?""

""It's—" Suddenly a cry for help reached their ears. ""Damn, wait here 'til I get back, Anne.""

Lucius left rapidly. Anne banged her head on the wall and began to stress out. Suddenly she remembered she had to call Ryder and let her know about tonight. Quickly she picked up the phone and phoned Ryder.

""Who's this?"" Ryder's voice called from the other line.

""Hey, it's Anne." Anne said. "Almost forgot to call. What's up for tonight?"

""Dinner and movie, maybe a local party after. I know a few places.""

""Sounds great, how about—"" Anne heard a cry for help. It sounded close and as far as she knew, she was the only super powered person around. ""I've got to go now, my sister just uh, hit her head on something.""

""But I—""

Anne hung up the phone and quickly ran out the door, throwing the old black mask on her face. She flew out the window and began to listen closely to those around her. Lightly she heard a faint and followed the voice to where it came from. She saw it was an elderly man, holing onto the edge of some building.

""Cracker jobber,"" Anne muttered to herself as she flew over. Just as the elderly man was about to drop, Anne caught him and lifted him down to the ground. ""Here you go sir,"" Anne said in smiles.

""Why'd you save him!?"" A voice called from behind Anne. Anne turned and saw lights and camera set up, along with many people. ""Kid, get out of here! We're making a film!""

""Sorry."" Anne replied. ""I, uh, just—""

""Tweety Bird!"" A voice from above called. There was Lucius in his suite, gliding across the sky on the pre-made ice from his hands. ""Get out of here!"

Anne flew up, hearing some people getting confused from the ground. When Anne got up she began flying in some random direction. Anne was soon heard of by a familiar voice.

""Anne,"" The voice slid behind her. It was her dove friend, whom she named Harten. ""Anne, what are you doing?""

""Harten I'm not sure. All I know is that I'm suppose to be somewhere but I can't go to that somewhere. So now I'm here but I can't be here, but I am here at the moment." Anne told Harten. ""Harten, what am I suppose to—""

Anne heard another cry for help. Anne sighed, banging her head against her head. ""Going to be a long day for now. I am not part of N.S.A, I am part of no group. I am an individual and no one can force me to what to do.""

Hours and Hours of the days went by. Anne never made it to school. Instead she was off constantly saving people, saving birds and other animals of the land. Whenever Anne was just about to be finished with one job, she had another. Anne began to grow tired of her job and wanted to stop.

When Anne sat down on a tree she took a deep, long breath and watched the sunset. Obviously she didn't like school but not enough to actually skip the classes. Anne felt terrible about today despite the facts that she did save a lot of lives today. Anne knew that when she got home her father would of known about skipping school. Metroville High was known to call home as soon as the student had missed first class.

Anne decided she stay out for the rest of the night and return in the morning. Her excuse? Ginger, who else?

"Well, better get going before the storm comes." Anne said as she notice the sun had finish setting and the wind became to pick up violently. She notice, from far distance and growing closer, a beam of lights, rocks being thrown, and thundery noises. Gamma Jack, Mr. Incredible and Thunderhead. "Might as well stick around for a while longer."

Anne watched for a bit longer, not really wanting to fight. She wanted too, but she knew she couldn't. But Anne could tell that as they all got closer, she saw they needed more help. Anne gave up and ran over to help fight.

Over at the fight, the villain in violet shades and black shades, began to throw every movable object in sight. Rocks, streaks of dark vains, streaks of thunder bolts. "You believe one can defeat me? One has to learn, two have to think, but three heads are worth are dying!"

"Says who?" Mr. Incredible shouted, dodging a few rocks.

"Says I," The women shouted, "Vyper Vains!"

"What kind of name is that?" Anne shouted, fly-standing directly behind Vyper Vain. "Vyper Vains. Sounds more like 'Diaper Pains!"

Before Anne could throw a punch, Vyper turned around and threw a bolt right into Anne's chest. Anne flew about fifty miles backwards before landing in a field. Unconscious.

When Anne awoke she felt a horrendous pain in the middle of her chest. Initially, Anne thought that there was something wrong with her lungs, as she was rewarded with a sharp pain every time she inhaled or exhaled. Soon, however, it was clear that whatever she did that involved her chest gave her pain. She opened her eyes and blinked tentatively, instantly noticing that there was a bright light that she had seen before.

"Shit." Anne said, sitting up in bed. She notice that her chest was wrapped up with hospital tape stuff and the pain still lingered on. When she turned she saw a shadow on the outside of the doors. Anne got up and went over to the door. She lifted the blind up and found Thunderhead sitting down on a chair reading some sort of magazine. Anne opened the door rapidly. "Thundy!"

Thunderhead glanced up with almost this optimistic smile on his face. "Stratogale." He said. "Glad to see you're feeling better. Vyper Veins had a real knock out on you."

"What do you mean?"

"You've been knocked out for about two days straight," Thunderhead explained. "J.W and W.J told your father, but your father isn't allowed to come here. Only official non-supers are allowed inside."

"My father!?" Anne's eyes grew wide. "Wha—what!?"

Before Thunderhead could speak a word, Anne was already flying out the window of the hospital room and flying in the direction of her home. She was sure dead. Sure, sure, sure, sure, SURE dead. She didn't care about anything anymore and all she wanted was to get home and, hope, her father might have a slight understanding.

Anne reached home and before she could even take her mask off, Jonathan was standing there. Very un-impressed with Anne.

"Anneliese Nikholle Parker, where in the hell have you been?" Jonathan's voice roared. "Where have you been the past two days?"

"Dad! I can explain—"

"No, no you can't explain because I already see what it is, young women." Jonathan took note of the mask his daughter had on her face. "You know the rules, Annie."

"Dad, I know! But I can expl—"

"I trust you, Annie—"

"Can I explain!?" Anne got a bit angry.

"You've lost total trust of me, Annie. You know you can't do superhero work." Her father explained. "It's been banned in this home until—"

"I'm nineteen, I get it!" Anne was very frustrated now. "Dad, listen to me. Things have just gone a bit out of hand. But I'm getting help with it, honestly."

"Annie, you have lost complete trust of me." Jonathan told her.

"Gabber smacker, dummy!" Anne shouted, "You can trust me. I promise. Just trust me."  
Jonathan ignored Anne, leaving the room through the front door. "Dad! Dad!" Anne ran to the front door and watched him go down the stairs.

"Gabber smacker!" Anne shouted, leaving the hall and slamming the door loudly behind her. Anne backed up against the wall, bawling hardly. She was so confused about everything at the moment and had no idea how to handle all of it.

"First I have school, then I have Janie and Dad, then it's trying to find a job and now possibly Ryder. What else can freaking happen right now!?" Anne shouted. No more than a second later she felt something warm in her lower region. She knew for a fact that it wasn't urine either. "Shit!"


	7. Stress

**Wow! I am so sorry! I've been busy with college business and school work! I promise I won't ignore the anymore.**

**I got this from _Jack Jack Attack. _So please enjoy.**

* * *

A few days had passed and Anne hadn't left the house at all. Instead she's been inside doing chores, asking for foreignness and cleaning up the apartment for a bit. Also not feeling good, due to the "womanly cramps" she had, she's been relaxing as much as she could.

Johnathan had ignored Anne for a while but was soon enough trusting her again. The only thing he did was not let Anne watch Jane when he was at work. It threw off schedule and he couldn't afford to have her be watched every time he had work. Nonetheless he decided, one night, to give Anne one last chance to get her character back to realty.

"Anneliese, watch Jane tonight for me." He told her. "Watch her and get her to bed by seven. And whatever you do, do not leave this apartment unless otherwise—Super work is a no!"

"Fine." Anne said, without looking up from her magazine.

"Friends as well. Not allowed."

"Working on a project with Ginger." Anne told him. "She's busy all day tomorrow and Sunday. The project is due Monday so tonight is the only night she can help out."

"Ginger. That's it." Johnathan strictly told Anne. "Got it?"

"Roger captain." Anne explained.

* * *

Several hours later after Johnathan had left Ginger came over. Ginger had kenyan copper hair with Persian green eyes and a medium skin tone. Ginger had a seat on the couch taking a sip of her water bottle.

"Hey Anne, this place is finally cleaned up for once." She commented.

"I'd say the same for your place, but every time I go there—you're there." Anne laughed back.

"Shut up." Ginger spat back. "Oh by the way I met some kid on the way. I was speaking to him for a few minutes and I invited him over."

"Ginger my Dad won't allow anyone over besides you." Anne sat up in her seat.

"Well pardon me, I'll say he's a cousin from town who followed me. Don't worry about it Annie."

"Don't call me Annie." Anne said for the millionth time to Ginger. "Let's just get the project over with, okay?"

"Forgot the paper at my house." Ginger told her. "Didn't realize it until about three miles later. How about we see what's on t.v?"

Anne shrugged and turned the t.v on. The newschannel was on, covering a live news event.

_"Vyper Vains has once again stolen the __jewel of Bridget Valiturus. Last reports saw her at—"_

"How ironic is that? That piece is our project." Anne commented. "I read a little bit about it."

"Before or after the bird books, Birdface?"

"Shut up Ginger." Anne snapped back.

"Whatever." Ginger replied. "So, what it say?"

"It's a powerful piece of jewel that can only be controlled by certain powers of a superhero." Anne told her. "I had a hard time figuring out what the powers were totally. But cosmic type powers is the key of the power."

"Oh dear, that Vyper chick is going to rule the world!" Ginger screamed.

"Not necessarily," Anne reputed, "Unless Vyper Vains has cosmic powers, which at front hand experience she doesn't seem to have, she really can't do anything. She has the powers of darkness as far as I know. Darkness manipulation is her power."

"She controls darkness stuff? Her shadows are so creepy too."

"I know. I haven't seen that yet but I—" Anne paused at her sentence. "Wait, how'd you know?"

"News this morning." Ginger told her. "Didn't you watch."

"We were at school. Hell the same classes today."

"Earlier, five in the morning dimwit."

"Shut up, Ging."

"Be quiet Annie."

"Ginger!"

"Anneliese!"

There was a loud knock on the door as the telephone rang. Anne got up and yelled, "Wait a minute, please!" She ran to the phone and answered it. "Parker residence... Oh, Hi Florence...yeah, Ginger's here, hold on." Anne turned to Ginger. "Your Moms on the phone."

As Ginger took the phone Anne ran and opened the door. Ryder stood there with a bunches of flowers in his hands. The bunches were wrapped in ice blue paper and tied with a green ribbon. He held them out and said, "Missed you lately."

"Oh Ryder, hi." Anne said. "Thank you, but what are you doing here?"

"Your friend on the phone said I could come over." Ryder told Anne. "Besides, it's been a while." A loud cry came from the bedroom.

"Have a seat on the couch," Anne said, "I have to get Jane real quick."

Anne left for a few minutes before returning with a wide awake Jane in her arms. "Someone wanted to join the party."

Ginger came out of the kitchen and said, "I have to go. My cousin is in labor and my grandma fell down the stairs."

"Dang, hope she feels better Ginger."

"Yeah yeah." Ginger replied. "Later Anne. Bye Janie. Later boy."

* * *

Ginger left, leaving Anne and Ryder alone. Anne sat on the couch mutely.

"My dad's going to come back in an hour, Ryder." Anne said. "I'm already in trouble for a lot of things. Last thing I need is more trouble for having an unknown friend over. Make matters worse, your a boy."

"No crap I am."

"I mean my Dad will flip." Anne giggled.

"You and copper hair friends?"

"Not really. But she's pretty nice once in a while."

"Okay." Ryder said. "I've missed you lately, where you've been Anne?"

"Doing things. I've been real busy taking care of Jane." Anne replied. "And trying to get my dad on speaking terms. He's real mad that I stayed out one late the other night."

"Skipping school too?"

"Oh, that too."

"Well I wish you come back soon." Ryder commented. "Especially at the Halloween dance next week on Friday." He held up a ticket. "Want to go?"

"Ryder, I love too. But I—"

"If babysitting is the issue than have your old man call my Aunt Veronica. She's a real good babysitter. If money's an issue there, than she won't charge much either. Hell she'll go free if there is a huge money issue."

"Ryder.. you're so nice to me. But I'm afraid I can't." Anne replied. "I'm really sorry."

"What's wrong? Don't like dancing?"

"No, I love dancing. It's just that..." Anne really wanted to go, but she would have nothing to wear. Kind of a cliche to say, it was the honest truth. All she owned were pants, shorts and shirts. "Cliche to say, I have nothing to wear."

"Just find any random outfit by Wednesday and I'll find a co-pair one." Ryder told Anne. "Don't worry, I'm sure something will come up."

"Alright. I'll see what I can do." Anne said.

"Kwiss!" Jane shouted, clapping her hands and laughing. "Kewiss! Kwiss! Kwiss! Annie!" A moment later she yawned loudly.

"I'll be right back," Anne said getting up and leaving for Jane's bedroom. She placed the sleepy toddler in the crib, pulled the blanket up on Jane and turned the light off.

Anne was back a second later. She ran over, did a front flip and landed perfectly on the couch. "Hello again, friend!" She laughed.

"Dang, you jump a lot." Ryder said, throwing his arm around her shoulders. "I liked that a lot. But I like this more."

Ryder rapidly, before Anne could speak, placed his lips upon Anne's. Anne, a little shocked at the sudden movement, quickly took the action and began kissing back. She really enjoyed it. She loved it more than flying high above the clouds or talking to birds. Heck she loved it more than having powers in the total end. She was enjoying it more as Ryder pulled Anne on his lap and began to move his lips from her mouth to her neck. Anne kept trying to hide the giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck. It was a halarious picture since Ryder was so tall and Anne was so short!

The door slammed opened and a second later Anne heard, "Anneliese Nikholle Parker!"

_"Oh crap, Dad!"_

__"Hi dad!" Anne perked up, "Wha-"

"Don't speak to me!" He yelled loudly, "Who the hell is this?"

"Hello sir," Ryder stood up and said, "My name's Ryder-"

"Get the hell out of here! Where's Jane, Anneliese?"

"Bedroom. She's asleep." Anne stated, getting up. "Dad I-"

"Boy get out before I call the cops."

* * *

Ryder left in a second, not even saying goodbye to Anne. Jonathan turned to Anne and began to scream at her.

"First you disobey me with this super stuff and now with who's at this home? I know for a fact you said it was Ginger-"

"She did! Dad, I swear! She was over but she had to leave. She brought Ryder over and I-"

"Get out!" He pointed at the door. "Get out, just leave for a week. I don't give a damn where you'll stay! Stay with that Mr. Gamma Jack guy for all I care."

"Ew! That guy is twice my age possibly!"

"Anneliese! Get out of here!"

Anne, sensing how angry her father was, decided it was best to leave for a few days. She'd figure she stay with Ginger or someone like that. She slowly left out the door and down the stairs. She could hear her father screaming to himself about her choices lately.

"I raised her better! Sofia and I raised her better than how she is! First sneaking out and now this, what's next a grandchild?"

Anne left the apartment and walked down the streets until she was about seven miles away from the apartments. She found an alley with a trash bin on the side of the wall. It was large, with a mattress inside and a large blanket that seemed to be filled with some warmth. Anne decided to just sleep there for the night and figure out her stuff the next day. Anne climbed into the crappy styled bed. Anne pulled the blankets over her head and glanced up at the sky.

"Ma, make everything easier please? I don't need this crap right now."


	8. Balance, Life, Love and Darkness

**Hey!**

**So according to the NSA files, they can't determine if Macroburt is a male or female. I believe I said this already, but if not than I will now. I personally believe that Macroburst is a male. Just based on his profile picture by the way his face is shaped, his eyes are shaped (odd huh?) and his body shape... I just take Macroburst as a male.**

**Hope my opinion is not offended in anyways.**

**Also there's a WHOLE bunch of things in this chapter that's going on/going to happen...so be prepared for a kind of lengthy chapter.**

* * *

The next morning Anne woke up to the sound of birds chirping and singing around her. When Anne sat up from the mattress in the dumpster, she yawned and smiled. "Hi fellas."

_"Anne, why are you in location of a bad nest?"_ Her bird friend, Felicity, questioned. _"It doesn't look very comfortable."_

_"It's not," _Anne answered but smiled, _"It's the best I have for now. I got into an argument with Papa Eagle; but it'll cool down in a few days."_

_"Want some worms?" _Another bird friend asked, _"I know some great worms down at the local park!"_

_"No thank you, Alvin. I'm great for now." _Anne replied. Anne decided to fly around for a while with some of the friends and see if she could find anything to breakfast and just relax. She had to volunteer in a few hours at the local bird observatory place, two in the afternoon until five in the afternoon. _"Let's just go flying for a while."_

Anne, having her mask inside of her shirt for certain reasons, had placed the mask on her face. She also kept the super suite under her long sleeved shirt and long sleeved pants last night too; for the same reason and the fact that they were so comfortable she could use them as pajamas sometimes at night for bed. She went up in the air. She and a few bird friends flew forward for a while. Anne gazed down at Metroville, enjoying the beautiful view and the people of the city. She couldn't imagine anything else at the moment...that was until she saw Ryder. She decided to go ahead and spy of the kid she has kissed only the night before.

Anne flew down and, whilst still in the air, began to follow him. She kept a good distance as her shadow was being cast on the ground. She had followed him for a few minutes until she and him were at the local flower shop. Anne, familiar with the shop, knew how to get inside. She flew to the back of the store and went through the window that was usually kept opened.

Inside the store, Anne kept a great distance of Ryder as she followed him around. It was only three of them, her, Ryder and the owner. The owner paid no attention, so Anne wasn't too worried. She found Ryder picking up a few flowers; pink roses, red roses and violets. He gathered them together in bunches and went to the next table, tying them with white ribbon. He grabbed a little note card, wrote something inside with the pen on the table, and moved his way to the counter.

Before Ryder could even make the purchase, a fellow boy from Anne's school came running side. "Ryder, get out here quick! The milkman's truck fell over! We're getting some free milk for the moment! Get out here!"

Ryder dropped the flowers on the counter in a second and ran out the door. Since the owner was asleep Anne took the moment and walked over to the flowers. Lifting the note card up she read what Ryder had written.

_Hi Robbie,_

_Hope you don't mind that I call you Robbie, as in a nickname for Robin and you somehow remind me of a Robin. I was thinking Ellie, but I'd like that name for a daughter instead. So I hope you don't mind I call you Robbie._

_Sorry about last night. I mean not giving a heads up about coming over and everything. Also about the kiss...that was pretty amazing. I really do like you Robbie. I can't wait for the Halloween dance. It'll be real special and everything._

_I feel like I can tell you anything that is on my mind. Also any secrets._

_Thanks for everything, Robbie, and always be beautiful._

_Love Ryder_

_p.s we should get an apartment like yours in a few years, that's a real nice place._

"Aw, he wants to call me Robbie. That's sweet." Anne awed at the note, feeling her heart rise a bit. But it sunk again, realizing something. He'll be honest, and kind of has been honest, about everything. And she's lied to him so far about a few things. She got depressed, letting the note fall to the ground. She heard the door open again.

"Oh, hello." Ryder commented. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"No, maybe, no." Anne commented as coolly as possible. "I'm, uh, Stratogale." She smiled.

"Super chick?"

"Yep, kind of new on the thing."

"Nice, can you fly or turn invisible or melt things?" Ryder asked, getting very excited. "Are you like Mr. Incredible or Frozone or Dynaguy? How about Mr. Universal Man or Gamma Jack?"

"Oh, I can fly and have some super strength and speak to birds. I mean, I'm not Mr. Incredible strong or anything, but it's alright. Oh, and Jack, he's a real nice guy."

"Interested?" Ryder laughed.

"Oh I've been dating him for the past several months," Anne smiled and laughed. "He just doesn't know it yet. Don't ask how, it's a superhero thing, just don't tell anyone. Promise?" She winked.

"Hey, I know nothing." He held his hands up in defense. "Can I ask you something?" She nodded. "You're a girl, right?"

"Strato_gale_" She made the ending very expressive. "If I were a boy I'd probably be Stratoman."

"These flowers," He pointed the counter, "If I gave them to you, would you like them?"

"Possibly. I'm a winter person so flowers aren't my thing." She lied. Anne loved Spring and Summer, but mainly Summer. "Snowmen are my many boyfriends."

"So if I gave them to a girl I like, would she like them?"

"Possibly." Anne replied. "Well, best be going off now. Super stuff to be done."

"Thanks Stratogale." Ryder said. "The name's Ryder by the way." He stuck his hand out.

Anne shook his hands and smiled. "Nice meeting you."

"You know, you're awfully short. How short?"

"I'm five seven." Anne lied truthfully. Since she was floating the entire time, she looked taller, but lied herself short. "Usually I'm five four."

"Cool I guess."

* * *

Anne had been floating around for a while before stopping on a rooftop and chomping on her fingernails. Worst. Breakfast. Ever. She kept watching the clouds move around for a while until she was interrupted by two voices behind her.

"So you're that new super girl, right?" The short one said.

"Who dares to knew is an answer." Anne replied, turning around. "Hey Mac. Hi Rubber."

Macroburt waved as Elastigirl had finished reaching and leaping over ten buildings that stood five feet away from one another.

"Stratogale. We've met before." Anne told Macroburt. "That night with Gamma Jack and Meta-Man."

"Yeah, I remember all right." Macroburt said. "So are you solo?"

"I have a boyfriend." Anne told him.

"No, he meant a super team. Like that one that's is recently new, what's their name?" Elastigirl commented. "Thrilling Three?"

"Yeah, Apogee and Dynaguy and The Phylange."

"Oh, um," Anne thought for a second. "You see, I'm not really into a team thing. It's more like-"

"Solo. Say no more." Macroburt commented. "Sidekick in need? I'm willing to help."

"Macroburt, you have Everseer." Elastigirl commented. "Or have you two got into more ruckus lately again?"

"Not my fault that Jor Bonva got away with the money. At least Stormy got him a few moments later." Macroburt disputed. "Nor is it my fault that Becker Vile had-"

"Never mind, teenage boy, never mind." Elastigirl laughed. "Go, Gal, how's things?"

"Like I've been saying the entire time, I-" A cry for help came for Elsatigirl.

"Sorry sweetie, I have to go."

Elastigirl began to rubber off into the daylight, going to where her name was being called. Anne stood in awe of her and smiled.

"Elastigirl's amazing, isn't she?" Macroburst commented.

"Yes."

"Not as good as another super chick one." Macroburst said. "Everseer told me. In fact, a lot of elder super guys told me. She was one of those women that women were jealous of and the woman that men wanted. Mr. I told me he asked her five times out, Meta-Men twice, Splashdown seven and Gamma Jack..." Macroburt began to laugh out loud. "Gosh, that guy asked her out over one thousand times!"

"Who was she?" Anne asked him. "Did you meet her?"

"Not really met, but she saved me once." Macroburst commented. "A train was about to run over me and she put her force field around myself and her."

"Who was she?" Anne commented.

"Enchantra." He answered. "She was amazing, almost enchanting as she called herself most days. She also contained a bunch of powers, more than most supers do. She could sense out other supers with her power sensing power, turn invisible, has super agility, could fly, had the force field, had ecological empathy and, sometimes, had telepathy too. I don't believe the last one was real."

"Why so?"

"A freaking plant next to her could tell her, and that plant would know because the guy who was there would talk to himself and say something like, 'Today I'm going to ask Enchantra out and will NOT take NO for an answer.' Haha too bad she always turned them down on dates." Macroburst laughed again. "If it weren't the fact that she's dead and that she's nineteen years older than I, I'd date her if she asked me out."

"What if she didn't, Mac?" Anne laughed.

"I guess I had to lived it with." Macroburst said. "So, have any plans for the night?"

"Just going to drop by a friends house for an hour, than heading home for a while than heading back out again."

"If you're free around eleven tonight or something, come by this roof again." Macroburst said. "Everseer and I don't have any shifts tonight so I'm pretty free."

"I'll see what I can do." Anne said. "Well, going to go now. Later Mac."

"Bye Stratogale."

* * *

Anne had flown around for a while before finding where Ryder lived. She flew down, changed into some civilian clothes she had brought along from the local dumpster she was living in for a while, and began heading towards the house.

Ryder had a real nice house too. It was the common three story house, with a white picket fence and a brick pathway with huge rocks on the side and a flower bed on both the left and the right side of the stairs that went straight until the end of the house. From birds view Anne saw that Ryder had a gigantic backyard with a pool, almost half the size of the yard.

Anne knocked on the front door and waited a few moments before the door opened. Ryder had his head peeked out but opened the door fully when he saw it was Anne. "Anne. What are you doing here?"

"Someone I asked told me you lived here." Anne explained. "I'd figure I'd come by and see how you are, after last night and everything."

"Question is how YOU are," Ryder stated. "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Dad's kind of mad at me for a lot of things lately." Anne told him. "It's fine though."

"I'm pretty okay." Ryder told her. "Hey look, if you need a place to crash for a few days you can stay in my room. Or my sisters. It all depends if you like a neat room or a messy one. Either way I'll be on the couch, my sister won't care if she has to sleep in my room or not."

"Thanks but I'm fine for now." Anne lied. "I have to go now and get some things done, I just wanted to see how you were."

"Before you go," Ryder left the door for a second. He came back moments later with the flowers from the flower shop earlier. He handed them to her and the card separably. "I got these for you."

"What's with you and flowers?" Anne asked.

"I like giving flowers to beautiful girls." Ryder commented.

Anne smiled, read the note, and smiled even larger than she did earlier. "I love Annie-Bird."

Ryder smiled. "I love you, Robbie."

"I love you too, Ryder."

The duet kissed once more, for a few mere minutes, until Anne departed the kiss that she wished would last forever. "See you later, Blue Jay."

"Later Robbie."

* * *

Anne left a few blocks before changing back into her suite and flying back to her apartment. She figured Jane would be having an afternoon nap, but Jane never took a nap even when placed down.

Anne reached her apartment and looked into the window. There was Jane in her crib playing with a toy bear. Anne just watched her for a few mere minutes enjoy her little sisters playfulness. Jane didn't even notice that Anne as at the window and Anne was glad. Sure, she wanted to see Jane and talk to her, but couldn't risk Jonathan walking in and starting a scene.

Anne stayed there for a while, watching Jane for a while, until she saw Jonathan's familiar shaped shadow walking towards the door. Anne hid on the side of the window and listened to Jonathan walk in and ask Jane how her nap was. Anne giggled a small giggle, "You know for a fact she doesn't sleep at all, Dad."

* * *

Anne flew off in another direction for a while and just locally hanged about. She managed to get some free food, thanks to saving a few people for various of reasons, and was able to get some dinner. An apple, mangoes peaches and a jar of waffles. Yes, a jar of waffle cones. Odd, but tasty.

Anne flew off to the rooftop she had been on earlier with Macroburst and Elastigirl. She sat and waited for Macroburst to meet her there. She met up with Elastigirl again, who offered to make Anne a proper dinner. "It'll be fuller for you, sweetie."

"No thansk, EG, I'm fine." Anne thanked. "I had a pizza earlier so i'm set for now."

"Alright." Elastigirl said. "You know I'm kind of jealous. I envy your flight power."

"Why?"

"It'll make my life as a super...interesting." Elastigirl explained. "Go on far adventures and save more people in the world."

"I've got an uncle you can talk too." Anne told her. "He's a real nice guy and won't charge anything on superheros. He's told me about a few times of giving supers rides. He can also give you flight lessons and get you a flight licences. He might give you rocket flying lessons too."

"A rocket?" Elastigirl questioned.

"Anything that can fly really." Anne said. "His name is Snog."

"Snog?"

"Yep. His real name too. My grandparents were pretty unsure of his name and, I guess there's a rule that you have to name your kid within four weeks of birth, the hospital was going to name him Alexander Albert. At the last minute Grandpa just suggested the name Snog, after a friend of his in some war or gang fight had died saving my Grandpa's life. His friends name was Edward, but they called him Snog. Don't ask me how, not even Grandpa knew. Soilder Snog just greeted himself that way to my Grandpa."

"Snog, huh?" Elastigirl asked. "Sounds like an interesting guy."

"His girlfriend says the same." Anne's tone suggested to Elastigirl that Uncle Snog was taken. "Tell him Baby Bird told you about the situation. He'll know who your speaking about."

"Thanks. I'll never need to fly a rocket though, why would I need to know how to fly a rocket?" Elastigirl laughed. "By sweetie."

"By EG." Stratogale waved.

A few moments later, Macroburst showed up with a basket in his hands.

"Hey Stratogale, I got food if you're hungry."

"Don't worry, I ate along the way." Anne laughed. "You didn't invite me here for a date, did you?"

"A small date, nothing official." Macroburst said. "Besides like I said, I have the day off. So I'd figure I hang out with someone."

"And not your leader guy?"

"No, I've been feeling a bit sick lately, sneezing a lot. He is avoiding me at all costs." Macroburst laughed.

"Oh that Mr. Germs." Anne laughed. "He should stay far away from my cousin in New York. She sneezes and it's a sonic burst. And I'm not kidding either."

"Another super? Run in the family?"

"Not really, just me and...someone else," Anne told him. "What I meant with my cousin was she had a large and powerful sneeze. I mean, they'll both be in a room and she'll sneeze... Mr. Germs would commit suicide just to get out of the germs."

"Not in total, but if that were the situation...Everseer I knew you well!"

The duet laughed at that for a few minutes. So they silenced and sat in silence watching the moon over their heads. Macroburst kept asking Anne questions.

"Go to school or home schooled? I'm homed by my parents, four in the morning until ten in the afternoon. After that I start hero work."

"Attending a school." Anne told.

"Parents know about powers?"

"They've known since I was three and now, at fifteen, she could... I still can not control them as much as I want too." She told him. "I'll catch myself having a ten minute conversation with birds, thinking they're in the form of a human and I'll treat them as humans and such. Or worst is when I'm feeling so happy and I start floating. Thought lately I've been having trouble with floating... I've been forcing myself to do so."

"How do you manage?"

"Singing Christmas songs in my head," She answered. "I love Christmas. It's my favorite holiday... just the love that goes around. Do you know how hard it is to be that blissful and NOT be floating? It's like trying to make it snow in the middle of a volcanic eruption... go ask Frozone how it feels to make it snow in the middle of one. It's kind of possible, but very unlikely. Just as it's unlikely that I'm not floating or flying at Christmas time."

"Dang."

"Yeah. Christmas was amazing at my house. My mom make this real nice meal. Turkey with stuffing than she serve us this French log cake that she had been making earlier. Then on Christmas Day evening we all go to my neighbors huge home, everyone in the neighborhood would go, and we'd celebrate." Anne smiled, recalling the memories. "It'll be kind of different this year and the forever Christmas', but I'll learn with it."

"Hey if you need a friend to hang out with on Christmas break, come find me. Or better yet just come to this Holiday party that Gamma Jack throws before the Christmas break. He always throws these parties before the next big dance event."

"And that's called..."

"Sadie Hakins dance. Gamma has this party at least two weeks before the Hawkins. He thinks every year someone will ask him out and every year, no one picks him. Although last year Psychwave went with him and the year before that someone else asked him... I think it was Blazestone." Macroburst was collecting his memory.

He didn't even notice that Stratogale/Anne was paying attention. Anne sat and was thinking.

"Hey Mac, can I ask something?"

"A bit earlier but I'll accept. Now I'm not into the pink stuff, but I mean if that's the best color on you than I'll figure it out... Oh gosh, Everseer will have my head for this! Wearing pink! Even if it is for the Hawkins-"

"Not that, Mac, I meant another. How do you balance?"

"Uh, I think it's just a genetic thing."

"No, I mean, balance civilian life and super life?" Anne asked. "I'm just curious. I meant as far as I know, I've been having a hard time of knowing when to use my powers and when I can't or not suppose to use them or, you know, _USE_ my powers. And another person I know kind of just gave up her super life for civilian."

"Trust yourself," Macroburst said. "That's what I did and I still do. It's all about trusting yourself. But also I suggest trusting your friends. Those that are close to you."

Anne took his advise real well and listened closely. She could trust her human friends, well the ones she did have such as her Dad (sometimes), her sister, Ryder, these new super friends and of course trust her bird friends. But could she trust herself? She was deeply trustworthy but was she trustworthy to herself?

* * *

Around midnight Anne was walking back to the dumpster, not flying. She wasn't in a flying mood. She was thinking a lot about things lately and didn't even notice that she was about to trip on something.

Anne tripped, falling to the ground, and slamming her face against the cement. She wasn't scratched or anything, but it killed. When Anne sat up she faced someone clad in violet shades and black shades. Cat skin suite with no cape and a silver mask.

"My, my. What's a new-to-the-game super like you doing outside in the moonlight? Shouldn't one be inside studying for school?" Her voice made one have their spine shiver coldly.

"I could say the same, Vyper Veins." Anne shouted, getting up.

"I took you out once, I can do it again."

"Say who?"

"I do!" Vyper Veins screamed. She lashed out her arms and a moment later, veins of complete darkness lashed out and smacked Anne in the chest.

Anne flew backwards, hitting the cement again, and almost blacked out again. She got up and took a rapid glance Vyper Veins. Vyper Veins had took one huge leap from where she stood, to on Anne's body.

"Your too thin, Stratogale." Vyper Veins commented. "You should eat cake."

"I'm not afraid of you, Vyper Veins!" Anne screamed.

"Uh uh," Vyper Veins shook her finger, "You shouldn't never say something like that...to a superhero."

Before Anne could remark that, she was grabbed by the ankles by the dark veins and slammed back and forth a few times, before being tossed halfway down the road. Anne, struggling to get up, began to force herself to make happy thoughts. Within a few moments Anne was up in the air and flying.

Vyper Veins made a force of darkness beneath her feet and rose up to where Anne was flying. Vyper Veins lashed out more dark veins and lashed them at Anne.

Anne dodged them, with no hit at all.

Vyper Veins screamed, "One believes one is so tough, but once I gain cosmic powers of yours I WILL be the best super hero of all!"

Anne screamed, "You mean super VILLAIN!"

"Shut UP!" Vyper Veins shot out more dark veins. A moment later she crunched herself into a fetus position, began to shake hard, and a few moments she lashed out a nine foot wave of darkness.

Anne was knocked out, completely. By no chance was there a possible way to attempt to avoud that move.

* * *

When Anne regain her ability to think, she was in a living room with two faces glancing all over her. She attempted to get up but someone said told her otherwise.

"Hey, just relax, Stratogale. Just sleep for a while, you'll feel better...Sarah, stop playing with her foot."

The voice was familiar but Anne was too fatigued to figure it out. Instead she did as was told and went back to sleep.


	9. Friends, Advice and Dates Once More

**Hey! Sorry been busy with work.**

* * *

What felt like a few hours of sleep for Anne was, in fact, five days and a half of sleeping. When Anne awoke from the deep sleep she felt like, well, total shit. She gazed around the tiny apartment, it was a lot smaller than hers, possibly just enough for a party of eight people or nine. The owner should be lucky if they can fit about fifteen in this place. The walls were white, the curtains peach, the couch she laid on was a deep brown with large orange pillows and medium sized white pillows.

She sat up, the purple blanket falling off her chest, as she stretched from the couch. At this point she didn't care if someone knew her identity or not. As long as she was alive for the moment, she was fine.

"Hey, it's Stratogale." Anne's ears heard that familiar voice. She turned over and found a tall man with blond hair and very muscular body shape waving at her.

"You're an idiot." Anne stated. "My mask isn't off."

"I'm not too curious," The man said. "Oh, Fro went to get food, he'll be back in a bit."

"Fro..." Anne let out a confused tone. "Mr... Mr. Incredible?"

"Hi." He said again. "We have toast and eggs, want anything?" He held a plate up showing her the food. "That's it for now, if you want anything else you'll have to wait for Frozone- Lucius- to get back."

Anne was a bit startled by this, but didn't move from her spot.

"Lucius said he's known your for a while, you're a deep person of trust, so I figured you seen my mask off than nothing would happen."

"Uh, yeah." Anne told him. "You know, I'm not that hungry."

"You're a bit thin, eat something." Mr. Incredible said. "You know you've been out for a week. I kept telling Lucius to take you to a hospital but every time I did, he just call Doc Sunbright. I'm telling you Doc gets annoying after a while."

Anne didn't want to argue and got up to eat food. She ate half of the toast before pushing the plate away. "I've got too much on my mind to eat anything."

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No." She said as the door opened.

Lucius came walking in with two brown bags full of groceries in them. He closed the door with his foot and yelled, "Bob, that stupid guy next door kept telling me that we're watching his kids. Tell that guy that if he says that one more time I'll-" Lucius stopped in his spot when he saw Anne standing up, or rather, floating a bit up in the air.

"Anne!" He smiled.

"Lollipop!" Anne yelled back.

The duet of them clashed together in a hug, with Anne lifting Lucius up a tiny bit off the ground. They hugged with what felt like forever until Anne sneezed on Lucius.

"Damn Anne, will you stop sneezing on me? For goodness sakes, it's going to kill me one of these days." Lucius laughed. "And don't scare me like that, my bones are still out of their wits worried."

"Lucius, why does she call you Lollipop?" Bob asked, a confused face was written on his face. "And we're taking her to the doctors next time, no Doc Sunbright."

"Calm down Bob," Lucius said as he and Anne turned back to Bob, still hugging though. "She's a longtime, silly and insane friend of mine, heck, as long as her Mom had been carrying her."

"Oh, okay." Bob said, a bit confused still but rather ignore the issue. "So, your name's Anne?"

"Yep." Anne smiled.

"Annie?"

"No, just Anne if you don't mind. My Dad, and only Dad, can call me Annie." Anne explained. "Bob?"

"Yes, Robert is full."

"So Lollipop, Bobby, the last thing I remember was fighting Vyper Veins and I got a real knock out."

"Yeah you were real knocked out, we couldn't get you to wake up." Lucius said. "But she did scream one thing, Vyper Veins."

"What's that?"

"I know who you are, so you better watch out. Keep yourself- super wise and civilian wise- on a careful watch." Bob recited. "Do you happen to know who Vyper Veins is?"

"To be honest, no." Anne stated. "I mean she wears a black mask, and her appearance is far from anyone that I know. All Vyper Vein wears is black and violet, her hair's black with violet streaks and wears thigh high violet boots. Voice is different than anyone else's that I know too."

"Tweety bird, stay home for a while." Lucius voiced.

"Can't Lucius," Anne said sadly, floating down. "Dad and I got into a huge argument. About...this side of me...he's still not cool with it and there's been a few problems lately."

"How long you been outside the house?"

"I don't know... a week maybe?"

"You should of came here, Anne, at least freaking Bob has enough space for all of us."

"And you moved when?" Anne looked at him.

"About a few days ago." Lucius said. "That damn dog, Sarah, was causing problems at the last apartment. At least she is allowed to be here. Anne, go home and see what's up there. If anything goes wrong than come back here."

Anne nodded and waved goodbye to the two before walking to the window and jumping out, just as Bob yelled as he and Lucius stood at the window watching her fly. "First she's happy, than sad, now happy again?" He asked confused. "How can she do that?"

"She's her mother." Lucius smiled, watching Anne.

* * *

Anne flew to the ground in the back of a local clothing store. In the back she knew there were some clothes they would be giving away to charity. Anne decided to take a few of these and throw them on. A loose styled hot pink off shoulder shirt, long black leggings and black ballet shoes.

Anne walked around for a while longer until she happened to bump into someone. When Anne glared up from where she had fallen onto her back, she wasn't too surprised at who it was.

"You look like you've grown some more." Anne laughed.

"I've grown from 6'3 to about 6'4 and a half now... that's pretty big and my doctor says I'm done growing." Ryder told Anne, taking her hand and lifting her up. "It's been a few days, I've really missed you."

"Yeah, working things out with my Dad..." Anne told Ryder. "I promise things will get better soon. But as for the Halloween dance I have an idea."

"Do tell." Ryder smiled.

"I found this old prom dress of my Mom's... it's white one... we should go as a dead prom couple. My parents did it a few years ago when I was about four years old."

"Sure... so get a tux and dirty and rip it up? I can do." He said. "Pickup at your house around-"

"Meet me there, at the dance." Anne told Ryder. "I'd rather just meet you there." Anne stated.

"Okay," Ryder leaned down and kissed Anne. "Doing anything now?"

"I'm sorry. I'm trying to work things out with my Dad and I need too-"

"Don't worry, Robbie, I understand. Just call me sometime tonight, I miss talking to you Robbie."

Anne nodded, as she kissed Ryder on the lips again, and left.

**Sorry this was kind of short and that I haven't updated in a while. Things have been hectic and everything and I just lost track of this story for a while.**

**Read and Review please?**

**Thanks.**


	10. Party and Vyper Vains

**Hey guys!**

**Sorry it's been a while, I've been doing other things. So here's an update on Anne/Stratogale.**

* * *

**1 Month Later:**

A month later it was late November. Anne had been out on the streets for this long and nobody suspected anything. No civilian, no super nor boyfriend. Her bird friends being her food when they can and Anne still manages to fight when she can. She visited Jane every night for the past several weeks and whilst Jane is asleep, Anne watches her through the night. She turns off the baby walkie-talkie thingy and takes care of Jane in the middle of the night. Lucky for Anne that Jane barely cries and when she does it's usually for a bottle close by.

She also has been avoiding the N.V.A. The two men from a month ago or so have been following her. Whenever they get close to her, or call her name (super or civilian, depending on if she wears her suite or not) she hurries off in the opposite direction. They keep trying to get to her but Anne always successfully gets away from the two men.

Living on the streets for the past several months, Anne has learned the secret paths of the city, above ones and the ones in the sewer, and has been learning to kick butt when she fights people on the street. Whether she is in her civilian clothes or her super suite, Anne is always being a super.

Ryder and Anne had been trying to get together, but with Anne's life it's just a complicated relationship. After about a week of having to leave him for several occasions, mainly because of super work or the N.V.A finding her, she had broken up with Ryder. He took it pretty hard and when he asked why, Anne said "It's just better for the both of us. I want you to be happy, find another chick. There's other girls who are like me."

"But there's only one Anneliese Nikholle Parker." Ryder stated.

"I'm really sorry Ryder. Just promise me that you'll stay away from me. Okay?"

Anne was heart broken after she said those words. Before Ryder could say saying, she ran off. He ran after her and called for her name, but she ignored and kept running. Anne had to keep Ryder safe and the only way to keep him safe was if she never saw him again. She can't risk his life in the danger of villains to be a girlfriend, who's a superhero, it's too selfish.

* * *

Anne was walking around in her super suit. She hadn't been happy lately for the past several weeks so she hasn't been flying so much. There might of been a time or so when she did, but only when she forced herself to be happy to fight.

Anne walked down the road, in her super suite of course, and kept to herself. She notice a few friends of hers walking by; Ginger, Nancy, DeLanna, Kathy, Marie, Tracy, Bill, William, Spencer, Albert, Edward and George. They all seemed to be carrying a cake and balloons, Ginger wearing a odd ball birthday hat. Anne remembered that today was Ginger's half birthday. Anne and her group of school friends celebrated half birthdays.

She then notice Ryder strolling along behind DeLanna, holding her hand and the two of them smiling and laughing. Anne smiled, it was painful to watch her ex with someone else, but at least he was happy. And safe for the most matter.

Anne sat down on the curb in front of a house. She didn't care if there were people inside, which there were, or not. She just sat down and was trying to think everything over in her head. Oh and not to mention that Vyper Veins has been on her ass just about every single day for the past several weeks. Anne had to be on the lookout as much as she could while she was awake. She hid in the sewers at night. Vyper Veins had a problem with sewers, as one night Anne fell in one and Vyper Veins refused go and fight her.

Anne was so much into her mind she didn't even feel a tap behind her.

"Hey Bird." It was Macroburt, as well as two other supers. "This here is Fironic and Tradewind. I've been telling them all about you and, bam! Now you're here!"

"Hi Stratogale." Fironic greeted, a guy to be around Anne's father's age.

"Nice to meet you." Tradewind also said, about the same age as Fironic. "I can control the elements."

"I can-" Fironic began to say, but Macroburt interrupted.

"Nobody cares about your, Fi." He stated."So Bird, you're a bit late now, aren't you?"

"For what?" Anne asked.

"Gamma Jack's annual holiday party." Macroburst asked. "Didn't he tell you?"

"No." Anne said, knowing that she met up with him yesterday around lunch time. "But it's fine, I'm not really in a-"

* * *

Before Anne could finish, Macroburst grabbed her hand and began to drag her inside. For such a teenage boy who said he never worked out, he was very strong.

As she entered the pavilion, she saw many familiar faces: Apogee, Mr. Incredible, Blazestone…Macroburst dragged and walked over towards Gamma Jack to say hello, only mildly annoyed by the fact that he was surrounded by women and nearly impossible to approach.

"Jack!" He called out, trying to get his attention. "Look at who I found outside!"

Brightening considerably, Gamma Jack pulled away from the mob, but they still followed. "Hey, look! Universal Man's here!" he yelled, pointing towards the door. Screaming wildly, the crowd of girls ambushed the poor super as soon as he walked in. Smoothing his hair back coolly, Jack walked over to the two teenagers "Hey there, Macroburst. Hey Stratogale, I haven't seen you in a while."

Anne was a bit surprised that he had actually been nice to her. She guessed because she had told them, using not so much personal words and examples, that she had been "Having a rough time lately and didn't need anyone to be on the verge of her nerves."

"I saw you yesterday." Anne told him. "Remember at that sandwich shop?"

"Oh yes, now I remember. Remember to pick a name out of the hat for the anual Christmas Super Swap."

"Okay, but you should know I'm 1/16th Jewish on my father's side. We do the Hanukkah traditions." Anne laughed.

"Whatever. Catch you later. Same to you Macroburt. Go mingle."

"Mingle." The heart broken Anne replied. "How I hate that word."

"When's Hanukkah start?" Macrobust asked Anne.

"December 27th." Anne replied. "And you know, it lasts for eight days."

"I shall remember so, hopefully...Hey I've got to go now, I'll catch you later, Birdy." Macroburst let go oh her hand and went off in a different direction.

Anne stood there by herself after he had left. She found a wooden hair near her and sat in it, crossing her legs and relaxing back. She was glad there was food. She was pretty hungry. She felt so thin not eating food for the past few days.

Slowly she munched on some of the grapes that were on the plate next to her, until Fironic and Tradewind sat beside her.

"So, how's everything?" Tradewind asked.

"Um, fine I guess?" Anne replied. "Why ask?"

"Because you know... teenage super life is hard." He responded. "Fi, Enchantra and I know it."

"You knew Enchantra?" Anne's heart lifted up.

"Sure, and we know everything." Fironic stated. "Everything about Enchantra."

"Everything everything?" Anne asked.

"Why of course," Fironic said again. "Don't worry, and we know what's the deal lately. Everything will be fine, A-"

* * *

A sudden flash of light lifted up the room, the lights of the room went out for a moment before they turned back on. Fironic, Tradewind and Anne as well as all the other supers in the room turned to a window that had opened while the lights were turned off.

Anne familiarized herself to the person in the window. Those violent shades of violent violets and black, the young villain girl had hands on her hips and a smirk on her mouth.

"Oh Bird Women," She called out. "I spotted you moments ago, walking into this place. Thought I drop by and see what's new? Is this a birthday party? Is it for me? It is my half birthday, after all."

"It's a lot of half birthdays today," Anne remarked. "Also full. But this here is a super hero only party, super villain."

"Oh please, I am super." The girl remarked. "It's too bad for one thing, Stratogale."

"What?" Anne asked. Her powers were week, but she held her fists up as she got ready to fight in anyways necessary.

"You put all your little friends in danger." Vyper Vains stated. She held her arms out and out came dark arm lengths of darkness. Each arm grasped onto a super at the party. All but Anne were being held into these dark arms of darkness, and held tightly too. "You see? You cause problems for all your little friends."

"Don't bring them into this, Vyper Vains. This is our battle." Anne screeched.

"Hmmm, no I like this better." Vyper Vains held on tighter to the supers. All of them, attempting in their own way to fight off the arms.

"Whythehellarethesearmsnoteff ectedbymyfirepowerstheyshoul dsinceeverythingburnsinmypat h!"

"Electric...electric power!" A random super, someone Anne never met, screamed.

Everyone was fighting hard. Anne had no choice but to fight with such weak powers. Anne picked up a sofa chair, with all the strength she had, and tossed it harshly to Vyper Vains. Vyper Vains was knocked out the window, her dark arms of darkness let go of the supers as soon she she had been hit. Anne ran outside and found Vyper Vains getting up._  
_

"Why you little..." Vyper Vains lashed out more darkness towards Anne.

Anne dodged to the side, nearly being hit by the darkness.

"Nice try, Doofus Brain!" Anne laughed.

She was hit moments later by Vyper Vains vain of darkness. Vyper Vains was now hovering over Anne was she kept lashing out dark veins of darkness. "Now what sort of super is super without her powers?"

"I can fight you, without the help of my powers!" Anne shouted.

"Give me your cosmic power, Stratogale, and I'll think about not killing you." Vyper Vains commented. "Just give me the power of cosmic powers—"

"I don't have that power!" Anne yelled. "But if I did, I wouldn't give it to you if you were the last person on earth!"

Vyper Vains growled as she threw darkness balls towards Anne. The young super girl ran for her life, down the road of which she came from, as the villain chased after her. Anne dodged and used a trash cane lid to stop Vyper Vains's darkness from hitting her. Anne had no choice, she had to find a way to get happy so that she could fly and fight. It was her only defense. Anne glanced at the sky.

_Feet off the grounds, head in the clouds._

__Anne thought this thought and eventually was in the sky, about a mile ahead of Vyper Vains, somehow. Anne turned and saw Vyper Vains charging right after Anne. Anne dodged her at the last minute. The second time Vyper Vains charged at Anne, Anne dodged again but managed to grab onto Vyper Vains's ponytail. She yanked Vyper Vains's hair, tightly, causing the villain pain.

"You bitch!" Vyper Vains screeched, grabbing onto Anne's leg and yanking her hard, causing the girl to let go of the ponytail and be held upside down. Vyper Vains took a hold of Anne's ponytail, and yanked it. In the during so, Anne's hair elastic fell out and her hair was let out.

"Hey!" Anne shouted, knowing that her hair in her face would cause problems. "You're dead!"

The two girls began to strangle one another, spinning in a circle, and holding tightly onto another and strangling for one one another and screaming, in their best attempt, to curse at one another. The two girls didn't even notice that a jet was in their way.

Anne pushed Vyper Vains away, in the direction of the jet. Not realizing until afterwards that the jet was coming. Vyper Vains held her eyes tight, preparing for death, when she felt someone push her. Her eyes opened and she saw who it was.

"Stratogale...you saved?" She asked.

"I'm a super, I can't hurt, even those I don't really like."

"Wow..." Vyper Vains screamed. She soon slapped Anne harshly and grasped tightly onto her neck.

It wasn't until seconds later that her hand was frozen. She turned and found Frozone and two others, Fironic and Tradewind, behind him. Fironic tossed a bomb in her direction. Vyper Vains freaked and dropped Anne, flying away on her darkness surf board.

"You better watch it, Stratogale, I will get that cosmic power!" Vyper Vains. "But be warned on one thing, I know who you are, so you better watch out."

* * *

Vyper Vains vanished. Anne stood-floated there, confused, as the trip met up with her. Frozone holding onto Fironic's hand as to not fall.

"Tweedy, you okay?" Frozone asked.

"I'm fine." Anne said. "I've...I've got to go now."

Anne flew off before Fironic or Tradewind could say saying too.

The three men watched Anne fly off.

"If only... she were here," Tradewind commented.

"Things possibly be easier." Fironic agreed.

"Damn," Was all Frozone could say. "I'm going to half to talk to her soon."

"About what?" The other two asked.

"Anything and everything." Frozone told them. "Everything and anything."


	11. File Research

**Hey! Sorry it's short D:**

**So Happy I'm Almost Done With This Story. Just A Few More Chapters To Go!**

* * *

A few days passed Anne hasn't done much of anything. She's skipped school a few times just to be alone. She preferred to be by herself than with people. Those two creeps, Daniel and Benjamin, kept finding and harassing her about joining the N.V.A. The last time she was bothered by those two she knocked both their front teeth out.

Vyper Veins was on Anne's tail. She seemed to know where Anne was at all times. Anne, in her civilian clothes, was safe. So most days Anne stayed in her civilian clothes just to not be bothered by Vyper Veins. But Anne's gut was telling her that Vyper Veins was going to find her. Civilian clothes or not. _I know who you are, so you better watch out! _That ringed in her ears all day.

Anne was called into N.S.A by Rick to speak to him about things. Anne didn't want to be bothered by him but she went anyways.

"Stratogale?" Rick called out from his desk.

"Hi Rick." Anne greeted, depressed.

"You seem down, what's wrong?" Rick asked, his heart sank a bit.

"Nothing, just things." She replied. "Why'd you call me?"

"Although you are officially a member of the N.S.A, there are missing parts that we're just... curious about." Rick said, flipping through papers.

"I'm quitting." Anne stated. "I can't do this work any more."

"Pardon, Stratogale?"

"I'm quitting. I'm done with this super work!" Anne screamed. "I am done with this! Since being a super I've done nothing but get into all sort of trouble and be bothered by everything."

"Stratogale I'm sure whatever is wrong, it'll get better—"

"Shut the hell up!" Anne screeched. "I'm done, I'm done with all this! Besides I promised my Mom that I wouldn't ever join the N.S.A. Dad and Lucius said I could when I was nineteen and they told me that when I was ten, but I made a promise to my mother before she died. Now she's dead and I have to keep my end of the promise!"

Anne got up and left. Rick, startled at her behavior, just watched her go.

Slowly Rick go up and went into a room.

"Hey Rick," Someone greeted him. "What's new?"

"Get me the files on all super females who have died." Rick asked. "I need to do some research on someone."

"Sure." The man said. He came back ten minutes later with over fifty folders. "Well here's all fifty of them. Good luck."

Rick thanked him and began to go through the files.

* * *

Hours passed and by the time Rick reached the forty third folder, he was just about to take a break when he found a photo. It was a woman that looked like Anne.

Rick opened the file and began to read. His eyes went a bit wide when he saw specific names on the files.

"Oh dear... This explains a lot."


	12. Super Talks and Realization

**I am a terrible person. I have totally neglected this and I am sorry. I've been working on other fictions and doing school work. (Note: Unless already in High School, BE AWARE OF WORK TO BE DONE IN HIGH SCHOOL!)s**

**I'm so close to finishing this, a bit. Just about 6 more until I am done.**

**I wished I had different reviwers, but those who have been... thanks for staying around :)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

It was eleven at night the same day Anne had yelled at Rick and quit her super job. There was just too much to handle on her personal level. Homework was fine, but everything with everyone was messed up. She wanted a relationship with her Dad and her sister than super hero work, she wanted a boyfriend/husband than be a super hero and she'd rather be a mother than a super hero. The only "Super" in her life would be the title of "Super Mom!", a title her own mother was a golden winner at.

"Stratogale?" A voice called out.

Anne turned and saw Mr. Incredible. "Oh, hey."

"Heard from a friend what happened in Rick's office," Mr. Incredible sat down next to Anne. "Everything's not good, isn't it?"

"Just too much to handle." Anne told him. "I have only a super life, not a... civilian life."

"Been there." Mr. Incredible said to her. "Frozone too, and Elastigirl too."

"Ever had a Dad like mine?"

"What's he like?"

"Dad's overprotected of me. First in civilian life but also in super type life. Ever since I was a little girl he's always been worried that some brainy super villain would discover me and, not just at a young and vulnerable age— any age that I'm at he'll be worried... like when I'm 753 and still kicking it on Earth he'll be worrying his little angel wings off." Anne giggled. "But he's always trusted me. He says that all the time before we got into his huge argument about trust and problems."

"Wow." Mr. Incredible said. "My father actually would scream at me whenever I left the house at midnight to fight crime. Or skip school."

"Or trust me, me skipping school is unlikely. I'll get caught." She smiled.

"Good, take my advise. It's not even worth it at all." Mr. Incredible said. "So, why's Dad like this?"

"I mean I can get why he's like how he is," Anne started to explain. "He's just worried about loosing me. He's already lost someone else in his life and he can't bare to loose someone else from this family. He's not strong enough, his weakness is family."

"His weakness is family." Mr. Incredible repeated the words.

"That and pollen in the Spring." Anne laughed.

"I'm sorry for whoever he lost." Mr. Incredible said.

Anne glared at Mr. Incredible for a long time. She was surprised that he didn't have a clue about anything at all. She turned back to the horizon where the sun was beginning to set down and night was coming alive. "My Mom."

"Pardon?" Mr. Incredible, who also happened to be looking at the sunset, asked her.

"My mom." Anne said. "We lost my Mom, over a year ago or so."

"Oh," Mr. Incredible said, deeply depressed. "I'm sorry."

"She was amazing." Anne told him. "Funny, witty, intelligent and just knew almost everything. But of course you knew that."

"I did?" Mr. Incredible asked, confused.

"Maybe Frozone told you more. I mean, other than you, Mom and Frozone were childhood super friends when she and he began work at ten years of age. You and Mom met five years later at some party Frozone was holding."

Mr. Incredible just kept staring at Anne as if she as insane. "Who's your mom?"

" Mom?" Anne asked. "She had the power to turn invisible, telepathy super agility, force field powers and, very slightly, the power to sense other powers."

Mr. Incredible thought for several moments. A million names ran in his head until one stuck out in particular In a total shocked face he turned to Anne. "Enchantra?"

Anne smiled and nodded.

* * *

"Oh my God!" Mr. Incredible grinned like crazy. he took Anne into his arms and began to spin around. "Little Anne! I remember you from when you were little! My God— it's been TOO long!"

"We met before?"

"Have we ever!" Mr. Incredible explained. "Your Mom always brought you to those Super Picnics the N.S.A threw. She also brought you to several other small events the N.S.A held like the twenty-fifth anniversary of the founding of the N.S.A and half the time she brought you to Gamma Jack's parties— the only reason Gamma didn't flip out on her bringing you was because Gamma had this HUGE crush on your mother."

"Not surprised." Anne said. "He hit on me, he hits on everyone."

"Damn, last time everyone saw you was when you were three at the N.S.A Picnic. It was... I think the day of your birthday... pretty sure... cake was involved and I remember Apogee complaining about the frosting and Everseer was grossed out because you sneezed on him."

"Mr. Germs was there?"

"For a visit." Mr. Incredible said. "After that we never saw you again."

"How come Frozone never said a thing?" Anne questioned. "I suspected that you knew from that one morning—"

"Frozone has a lot of friends who daughters are small, brunettes and are named Anne. How the hell do I tell one from the other?"

"Oh, good point." Anne said. "I wonder why Mom stopped us from meeting."

"There was this huge fight between all the supers and this villain, Tornado Ally. She... she almost got you killed."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She figured out the relationship as mother-daughter and held you against your mother," Mr. Incredible said. "It was... let's just say it is one of those things that should never be spoken of, how about that? All I can say is that you need to thank Thunder, Universal Man and Gamma Jack for that day."

Anne thought about for a moment. Never did she think she would cause her mother so much trouble. "So... that would explain why Mom is against the N.S.A thing?"

"Tornado Ally escaped a few years later from prison. Tornado Ally is close friends with a bunch of evils in the world, so your Mom decided that you never joining the N.S.A or using your powers in general would be safer."

"The promise." Anne muttered.

"Lucius believes your strong enough to fight, and your Dad... from everything I've been told... he wants to wait until your kind of old enough to protect yourself."

"Damn, people suck." Anne said. She then got a bit depressed. "I miss Mom."

"We all do, everyone. Even Blazestone and Psychwave, although they deny it." Mr. Incredible laughed. "You okay?"

"I've gotta go now, Mr. I." Anne said. "I've got a few things to handle. Thanks for everything."

"Stay safe, Stratogale." Mr. Incredible said. He then remembered. "Oh wait," He ran after the flying girl."

"What are you doing November 15th?"

"Nothing I guess. That's next week, isn't it?"

"I know it's last minute, but... Helen and I are getting married. Care to come?"

Anne smiled. "I love weddings!"

Anne flew off a second later. She was heading home to apologize with her father and to fix everything in her life. Well, most of it.


End file.
